Redo: Mikan, the Princess of the Sea
by Banshee27
Summary: A 5 year old mermaid namely Yukihira Mikan lives in a kingdom. In their kingdom, they have 2 rules. (One) when a Mermaid or Merman turns 16, they are given the chance to explore the Human world and (two) they are not allowed to visit the Human world until 16. But an unexpected encounter happened that lead them to like each other. Unfortunately, the king found it out.
1. Chapter 1

**"Mikan: the Princes of the Sea"**

Helo there! This story is something I made up years ago, Hope you enjoyed.. :D

After years, I finally decided to redo this story again, hope you don't mind.. :)

BTW, Thanks for those who complimented this story and to those people who told me to improve it., but please do continue to tell me if there are still some mistakes. Thanks a lot :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to Tachibana Higuchi alone. The cover picture, does not belong to me.

* * *

A story about a 5 year old mermaid namely Yukihira Mikan. In their kingdom, they have Two rules. (One) When a Mermaid or Merman turns 16, they are given the chance to know and explore more about the Human world and (two) they are not allowed to visit the Human world until 16. But an unexpected encounter happened and somehow they enjoyed each other's company. Unfortunately, her father found it out.

-Characters in this chapter-

Mikan Yukihira - Has a long brown hair, brown eyes, her tail color is orange with some accessories around at the tip part of her tail.

Natsume Hyuuga – Her Unexpected encounter.

Izumi Yukihira - Mikan's Father, Most of Mikan's characteristics are his.

Puu- Mikan's dolphin

* * *

**"We meet for the first time! And bid Goodbye"**

"Hey! Wait! Puu!" A Little mermaid shouted trying to race her friend dolphin.

"I can't hear ya!" Puu said with a grin on his face and swam faster.

"Enough! I give up, your win already so wait for me" Mikan said with an exhausted face.

Unfortunately, the dolphin was already out of her sight which made her now lost. Scared and horrified, she desperately tried calling out to her friend. She looked around from left to right but the dolphin was not in sight, she swam up and down but none and started to sob. Tired from crying and looking for her friend, she decided to rest for a while and looked above her. Somehow she got interested on what's above the water.

Eager to know, she swam up to the surface of the sea and forgotten her will to look for her friend. She swam with only her eyes being out in the air, found an empty forest she decided to swim nearer. The place looks very relaxing she decided to rest,she saw a nice resting area with the tree roots by the seawater and decided to rest with only half her body shown and stare at all those big trees. After minutes of staring at the wonders of nature.

"BOO!" is what she heard, surprised she screamed and attempted to swim away. But failed to do so, her hair so long, it got stuck to the root of the tree where she was sitting.

"Are you alright?" a raven haired boy said to her. Scared, she tried to tear her hair away from where it got stuck. In pain from pulling her hair, tears fell from her eyes. The raven haired boy was surprised from her tears, and decided to wipe it away. With nothing to use, he wiped the tears away with his hand. The sudden physical action stilled Mikan and stared back at the young boy and she felt calm from the little warm hands that cupped her checks.

"Are you Hurt?" said the worried boy but she only stared back, not talking. The boy looked at her carefully and soon he noticed her hair got stuck to the roots of the tree and tried to untangle it and succeeded.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy but no response was said. The boy let go of her hair and looked at her again.

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing?" the boy asked in curiosity. No words were spoken. She was so focused on the crimson eyes of the young boy, that she didn't hear him talking to her.

"Natsume" the boy suddenly said, Mikan faced him with a questioning look. He smiled back, happy that somehow he got her attention.

"My name is Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga. But Natsume is fine, you? What is your name?" She smiled and when she was about to tell him her name. Her friend dolphin showed out of nowhere, cutting their first conversation. He was surprised to see a dolphin out of nowhere but he stayed calm, then he noticed that it seems to be talking to the girl in front of him.

The dolphin doesn't seem to notice his presence at first, but when Mikan turn back at him to look at the young boy. He was surprised with the boy's presence, he bit her by the tail and swim back to the sea. Mad and in pain Mikan swam back to get her revenge. But she didn't fail in telling him her name, not at all.

The young boy's mind was filled with her name, he didn't notice the fish tail of his new found friend. He hoped that they will here meet again.

The next day, Natsume woke up early, ate his breakfast, took a bath and played a bit with his blonde friend. While playing with his friend, he came across to a ring that he found on his toy box and gave it to his blonde friend. The blonde refused saying its ugly, but he insisted on giving it to him, so he won't be able to see it again in his toy box.

They were pushing the ring on each other; they decided to play a bet. He, who lose will keep the toy ring that looks funny and ugly. Unfortunately for him, he lost the bet and placed it in his pocket. Hours later after lunch, his blonde friend already went home with his mommy.

Around 3, he decided to go to the forest where he met his new friend. Thinking she will not be there, but there she is the mysterious person he met yesterday. But this time, she was still inside the water with only her shoulders and face in the air. The girl swam towards the boy, which made her tail being shown.

The boy was surprised that he fell on his butt, while pointing to the tail that he failed to noticed yesterday. The young mermaid turned around, looking for what the young boy was pointing but failed to notice what it was and continued to swim towards him.

''You got fish tail'' Natsume uttered slowly almost a whisper to himself. The young mermaid stared at the boy carefully and realized what he was pointing.

"You have fish tail" the boy repeated, but this time louder.

She smiled a smile that almost reached her ears and said "Yep, I have one. Want to touch my tail?" she asked.

Although he was surprised, he was still interested in what he saw. He gulped and nodded his head, she placed her tail in front of him and he touched her tail with his index finger.

"Very slimy" he said,

"Thanks" she replied back. With questioning look, he stared at her but shrugged it off.

After a while, they started to have their conversation. They enjoyed their conversation that they didn't notice the time. When suddenly, someone was shouting or more like looking for someone "NATSUME" came from the loud man, looking for his son. They stared at each other for a while.

"Let's meet here again?" She asked. He too enjoyed their talk and nodded his head.

Happy that she found a new friend, Mikan placed her hand behind her neck and took her necklace off. She grabbed his hand and placed it in his palm.

"Nice to meet you again Natsume, I'll give you this necklace. It means that we are now friends"

The boy was not happy when he realized he didn't have anything to give to her in exchange, but then he remembered the toy ring that he had. He pulled it out and gave it to Mikan.

"I know it's ugly and funny, but when I get older. I'll give you another one" and he smiled. The girl took it and wore it on her finger and smiled back at him. They shook each others hands with a smile on their face and they separate ways.

She was already out of sight when the boy looked back at her. Big hands came out of nowhere and placed him on the big man's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Natsume?" His father asked.

The boy only smiled at his dad and said "Just looking at the sea."

"Oh my, are you an old man Natsume?" his father joked.

"We better go home now; your mom might kill us if we're still not at home yet". The boy smirked and replied to his father back

"You mean she will kill YOU, if I am still not at home yet." He teased while smirking and raced his father home.

Mikan arrived at the sea kingdom happily, she was about to head straight to her room when her father greeted her.

"Where have you been Mikan?" her father asked

"outside playing with the turtles" came her reply smiling at her father and went straight to her room.

Curios, her father stared at her daughter's playmate, the dolphin. In hopes he will tell him, but puu just shrugged his head from left to right while raising his flipper a bit, as a sign that he knows nothing.

The next day, everything was fine. Fishes swimming back and forth, some are in a hurry while some are just swimming slowly, some are enjoying their food before they started their day.

Mikan was having fun with her playmates, swimming around the area trying to catch each other's tail so they will be 'it'. They enjoyed their game, unknown to them. Someone was lurking and hiding around the area they were playing. This suspicious person is named as Izumi Yukihira, the king of their kingdom, father of Mikan Yukihira.

Ever since that day, he is very much eager to know why his only daughter looked so much happy. Although he should be happy that his daughter is happy, but his curiosity killed the cat. So he decided to follow her one and only daughter.

Minutes later. The small mermaids, merman and some small fishes decided to bid their goodbye, since they got tired. Thinking that his daughter will go home now, he was surprised to see his daughter swam to another direction opposite from their home. He followed her daughter silently, he was more surprised when his daughter went up the land with only her tail on the water. He went up but only her eyes can be seen.

There, he was shocked and surprised from what he saw. His daughter was breaking their rules, the Rules that he kept on telling her to follow and never forget no matter what. Angry, he wanted to swim towards them and separate them. But he tried to calm down and decided to go home.

After hours of talking and playing, the two toddlers had enough with their conversation and decided to go home soon, since the boy's Father started to shout out loud calling for his name again. They bid their farewell to each other and separate ways again, hoping to see each other again tomorrow.

Upon arriving Mikan saw her father and greeted him. His father asked her where she went. In fear that she will be scolded if he knew about her Human Friend, she decided to lie.

Angry and felt betrayed, he shouted at his daughter that he knew about her Human Friend. Fear was clear in her eyes and turned to his dolphin friend for help, but her friend was scared and hides at the wall far from them.

His father calmed down a bit and forbid his daughter in meeting her friend again, and warned her "If you will not obey. You shall not be allowed to go to the human world again, even you turn 16. Crystal?" Mikan tried to oppose but before she could say anything, her father pointed his finger towards her room.

"Not another word, you disobeyed our rules." in defeat, the young mermaid started to sobbed and tugged at her fin.

Her father sighed and tilted her head to face him "Mikan, please Understand, I don't know what will happen to you and I don't want to lose you. Like what happened to your mom. Please? Please understand? Okay Mikan?" His daughter nodded her head and tears from her eyes floated and hugged her father.

After they had their dinner, Mikan bid goodnight to her father and went to her room without another word.

Morning came and Mikan woke up grumpy, remembering what happened yesterday. But after hours of thinking she still wants to meet her human friend and decided to disobey her father's orders one last time and went to meet her human friend.

She went to look for Natsume but found nothing; she started to wait with a smile when she noticed a piece of paper stuck between the rocks. She grabs it and started to unfold the paper and found that something was written inside. She read what it was, after reading the letter a tear fell from her eyes, while holding the ring in her left hand.

END

* * *

If you want to know what is written in the paper here it is.

To: Mikan

I'm sorry Mikan, we might not be able to meet each other again. It was so sudden, you already know that I will be a big brother soon right? Well, it seems that I will be a Big Brother today. :D This morning my mommy felt her tummy hurts and daddy told me, I should start packing my things. I don't know when we will meet again but I promise you that I will never forget you, so you should not forget me too, okay? Oh yeah, Mommy told me that the necklace you gave me is beautiful and she wants to meet you too. Hope you wouldn't mind. I think I should be going now, the car will be here soon. byebye. Hope we will meet again

From: Natsume

P.S I'll treasure this necklace you gave me, so you should treasure the ring to.

* * *

How was it? If their are still some mistakes, feel free to tell me. :)

Please leave a review and fave it, if you feel like it.

God Bless,

B27


	2. Chapter 2

Now! Previously,

A young Mikan met a young human boy and befriended him. Though they had rules, she still disobeyed those rules. Her father found it out and forbid her to go to the human world when she turns 16.

Characters Sakura family!

Seiichi Sakura - Black hair and eyes, a human and the older brother.

Keiji Sakura - Black hair and eyes, a merman and the Younger Brother.

Mizuki Sakura - Brown hair and black eyes, a mermaid but married a human, known as Yukihira before marriage.

Ryouji Sakura - Black hair and eyes, married to Mizuki yukihira. The sakura family adopted mikan, because they are relative.

Hotaru Imai – 2nd Human friend.

Ruka Nogi – 3rd Human friend.

Narume – Teacher.

* * *

**"New Family"**

11 years had pass, the once 5 years old mermaid is now a happy and jumpy 16 years old mermaid. Although she is happy and all, deep inside she still missed the young boy she met in the forest. Sometime she gets sad remembering that she was not able to meet him last time, and more depressed knowing that they might not be able to meet again.

Even his friend dolphin can't take it anymore; Puu would felt her pain when he saw his bubbly friend depressed. He also blamed himself for what happened to Mikan, because he was not there when she need it.

But his worries washed away, when a toddler merman arrive in the family. The toddler was the king's nephew, so he took him in with open arms. The princess was still depressed until the toddler merman arrives. The said toddler is now 5 years old and his tail's blue like sapphire.

During dinner, every one of the kings' family are already around the table. They enjoyed there talk and ate all the food there is. "Mikan, I would like to speak with you after dinner. If possible alone" came the kings' words. The Princess stared at her father for a while before she nodded her head and replied back.

Soon, Mikan finished her food and excused herself. The young merman saw her leave and followed her behind. The auburn haired mermaid is now at her room, sitting at one of the windows while staring at the funny ring she received from the human boy.

She noticed someone entered, but didn't say anything knowing who it was.

The 5 year old merman tried to surprise her, but seemed to fail on his mission as the princess was already tickling his little tummy.

"What is your plan young boy?" mikan inquired while holding both of his wrists. The 5 year old only laughed at her and tried to break free. Unable to get some response, Mikan continued tickling his tummy with her right hand.

"keiji gives up, no more, no more tickles" the young merman laughed. Mikan let go of his wrists and smiled at the boy in front of her. Trying to breathe from all the laughing he made.

Keiji looked up at his big sister and smiled back at her. "Keiji wants to play." the young merman announced. The princess smiled at him "Sure, but later. Father wants to talk to me for a bit."

"NO! NO! NO! keiji wants to play" the boy demanded. Mikan only smiled, hugged him and whispered these words. "Of course I'll play with you kei, but my papa wants to talk to me. When we are done talking, I'll play with you as much as you want. I promise"

The boy pouted at first but they vanished from his lips when he heard those words, and they made a pinky swear.

Mikan left her room and went to his fathers' study. She stared at the door for a while, thinking what does her father wants from her. She braced herself and knocked 3 times. The words "come in", is what she heard from the other side. She placed her hand on the door knob and opened it.

"Mikan, I was waiting for you" her father said while placing the pendant back inside the box he was holding and handed it out to mikan. Mikan took the box and stared at her father with a questioning look. "Open it" Her father told her while smiling. Mikan still stared at her dad and slowly she opened the box.

"This is…" were the only words that came out of her mouth.

"That is the pendant that will give you your human form" her father stood up from his chair, he took the pendant from the box and placed it around mikans' neck. The surprised mermaid could not believe what her father had said and replied back. "But I thought you had..."

"That was what I had planned, but you followed the rules after that. So you still have the right to go to human world and explore." Her father cut her off. The princess didn't know what to feel, she should be happy that she was given a chance and confused for the reason that she did not obey the rules. Nevertheless, she held it with her fingertips and hugged her father smiling and tears gather on her eyes. Her Father hugged her back and wiped her tears, and informed her on how to use to pendant.

After their long talk, the princess was so extremely happy she got another chance and hugged her father again. "Thanks for everything papa". "It's my pleasure my princess" her father hugged her back.

Mikan went out of her fathers' study room with the pendant around her neck. She smiled and swam as fast as she can to tell her friends about the good news; she saw puu and hugged him.

"I've got good news"

"What? But before that please let go?"

"Look at this" the princess answered while pointing at the pendant she now wore. Puu didn't recognize it at first, but then he smiled and congratulated mikan with a hug. She swam around the castle informing everyone about the good news. Tired from swimming around, she went back to her room and found keiji playing with the toy train that he got from his brother before he left. He went towards keiji and went to his eye level. Keiji noticed her and smile, "you're late, so I played on my own."

"Sorry about that keiji, father talked to me about something very important" the princess apologized while beaming her smile at the young boy. Mikan took the boys' little hand still smiling. "Look at this Kei" Mikan showed keiji the pendant she now wore from her hands.

"What's that?" the little merman asked curiously while touching the pendant on the princess' neck. "It's a pendant, father allowed me to go to the human world." The princess cheered. Keiji stared at the pendant and smile at Mikan. "That mean you can meet mama?" the boy asked hopefully. The beauty only smiled and patted his head "Yup, do you want to give your mama something?"

"uhn" the boy cheered with a nod and started to look for the item that he found when he arrived at the castle. Mikan only stared happily at the little merman who swims back to his room. Thinking that maybe she might meet her mother soon.

Morning arrived and news had already spread around the castle. Foods on top of the table, music being played around the hall, mermaids, mermen's and small fishes and crabs are swimming around preparing all the things needed before their princess will depart to the human world the next day.

The said princess is still on her clam shaped bed, sleeping. Next to her is her 5 years old cousin snoring softly while clutching to their friend dolphin, which seemed to be having a bad dream. After her cousin and friend heard her news, they decided to stay up late and played a bit. Well, except for the snoring 5 years old merman.

The door was opened with a loud bang which caused the sleeping mermaid and dolphin woke up. Came inside the room was none other than the crab attendant, greeting the sleeping the sleeping creatures on the bed with his loud voice. The princess rubs the sleepiness from her eyes and stretched back while greeting the crab attendant. The dolphin left the room heading to his house after he greeted with a smile. The 5 year old merman soon woke up and greeted the others then he went straight outside to play, leaving Mikan and her crab attendant.

Noon came, and the party was held. Mikan was in the middle of the crowed being congratulated and hugged. Wishes of farewell and do your best were being repeated on her ears. Happy she thanked them and hugged them back.

Soon the time has come for mikan to go, looking back she saw her 5 year old cousin smiling at her with small tears gathering in his while holding her father's hand. She smiled back, waved her hand farewell and there she went. Swimming towards the sky, her father already told her that she will meet someone when she reached the surface. So she has to arrive at the designated place that he informed her of. Mikan was still holding her pendant and the package that her cousin asked to give to his real parents.

She looked straight ahead while dreaming about the possible things that might happen. She might meet her mother again, the human lad that she never forgets, meet new people and how will it feel when she walk in her own two feet. She smiled

"She sure is slow, am I in the right place mom told me? This might not be the place, 3 hours had already passed and still not here" mumbled a 17 year old boy. He paced back and forth, waiting and trying to call his mom. When he suddenly heard some water splash near the area, he went closer to the source. There he saw a bright glowing light and came in view a 16 year old girl with auburn hair and eyes, hair so long that they covered the private parts of her body. They stared at each other for a while and looked each other from head to toe.

"You're Mikan?" cutting their long silence. The girl stared back and nod with a yes. The teen took some clothes from his bag and gave it to her. The beauty stared at it and asked. "Those are clothes, isn't it obvious" he said dumbly. The girl still stared at it for a while and checked what she was holding. The boy stared back and asked "don't tell me you have not worn cloths there?" The auburn girl only tilled her head and said "We only have accessories to wear."

The boy was surprised but decided to tell her how to wear the dress and succeeded. The boy offered his hand to the girl and helped her up, but failed. The Princess was like a newborn calf trying to make her first step with her two hands supporting the ground. The boy can't help but laugh at her hysterically. The girl glared at him which silenced his laughter and helped her walk. After hours of teaching and holding her up from falling unto the ground, she can now stand and walk on her own but still trips over nothing and falls on her butt or face.

Grumbling tummies came from the girl. The said girl was surprised what was that and the boy only shook his head stating that she is already hungry, and so they decided to go home with the girl tripping all around on their way home.

A middle age woman was pacing back and forth waiting for their guest to arrive that seems to be late. 3 hours had passed her son and the expected guest still did not arrive. Worried, she was about to head to pick them up instead when minutes later, the door opened slowly "I'm back" is what she heard from the entrance door.

"Seiichi, you're finally back. Where's Mikan?" her mother asked worriedly. Seiichi was about to reply back when the said girl followed behind him, greeting his mother with a smile. The mother stared at her for a while amaze from the resemblance that she saw and ran towards her. Welcoming her with open arms,

"Nice to meet you Mikan, my name's Mizuki. You're fathers' younger sister. " the mother cried. Dumb folded; mikan only hugged her back and was shock that she was crying in her arms, "You, you really look at lot like her. You're the spitting image of her." The girl was confused on what she was talking about and looked up at the boy in front of her.

The boy cleared his throat, to stop his mother from crying and to calm down. The mother wiped her tears and welcomed her niece again. The boy asked the whereabouts of his father, but the mother only said "He will be home shortly."

Minutes later, the said man arrived. He caught his wife on her knees hugging a 16 years old girl and his son standing at the side, "What happened here?" only these words came out of his mouth. His wife stood up and introduced the girl to his husband.

The man only looked at the girl carefully and smiled, which caused the beauty to smile back.

"Since all of us are here, How about we have dinner for now?" Their eldest asked.

"Ohh, yes. I've been preparing food while waiting for you. We can eat now, they are still hot." And so they had their dinner while having their conversation about their guest. After dinner, they went to the living room to talk about her new name, her school that she will be enrolled and talked a lot of things.

The auburn girl almost fell from her sitting position from sleepiness when she remembered the package that she had. Mikan stood up, making the others looked at her surprised and she went and took the package from the place where she left when they arrive.

"That, I've been wondering what that is when you arrive here." The boy stated. Mikan stood up infront of them and handed that package over to them.

"That is, Keiji asked me to give it to you."

"Keiji? How's keiji?" the mid age woman asked.

"He's doing fine and misses you a lot"

The family smiled from what they heard and the mother opened the package. The inside was full of letters for them. Each letter is address to each of their names, and the last thing inside the box was a pearl that their son found when he and mikan went into an adventure. The mother almost cried from the letters she received and thanked the girl for giving it to her.

It was already pass 8, when their new member of their family yawned. The mother smiled and asked her son to show their cousin to keiji's room. Seiichi went upstairs followed by her cousin and led her to his younger brother's room. The room was small but it was big enough for her, there are lots of stuff toys around the corner with picture books and story books in the bookshelf. The girl looked around and sat down on the bed, "is it really okay if I stay here?" his cousin asked curiously. "Of course, keiji would be happy to, you know." He smiled which earned him another smile from the girl.

"You can go ahead and sleep, tomorrow you have to wake up early for school"

"Okay, good night Seiichi"

Seiichi went out of the room and went back to his room to get some sleep. Mikan was still looking around when she heard a knock from the door. She opened it and found her aunt with a change of clothes and a set of uniform and a bag for tomorrow. Mikan took it in her arms and bid goodnight to her aunt, the aunt replied back and went back downstairs to clean up the table. Mikan stared at the things she received and placed her uniform in the hanger and the bag in the chair.

Mikan took the spare clothes, changed into them and folded the dress she wore. She went back to the bed and lied down, she stared at the ceiling and soon she fell asleep.

* * *

How was it? did you like it?

Please Review,

Thank you :D

B27


	3. Chapter 3

Characters:

Tsubasa Andou

Misaki Harada

Kai Hanazono – Dark Blue hair, Yellow Eyes, a friend of Seiichi, Oldest.

Rei Hanazono – Darkish Yellow hair, blue eyes, a friend of Seiichi, Youngest.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the Gakuen Alice and the cover picture.

BTW, just to tell you they might be OC. I'm not sure about it myself.

Up to the story now, enjoy: D

* * *

A short Summary of the last chapter:

Mikan was given another chance by her father to live in the human world. Upon Arriving, she meets the older brother of Keij who was waiting for her arrival. They went home at the Sakura house and welcomed with open arms by the family. Today, Mikan will be attending school for the first time.

* * *

**"Encounters from the past"**

The Sun had woken up from his slumber and went up to the sky to share his brightness to the town. Inside the Sakura house was family of three, but today it became four.

Seiichi the oldest son was in front of the door knocking but no reply came, he opened the door and peeked inside. The person he was looking was still in bed snoring loudly, Seiichi sweat drop he can't believe that a girl so small can snore that loudly. He went closer to the bed and sat beside the bed, he shook her shoulders trying to wake her and successfully he did.

Mikan sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes from sleepiness. The girl looked up and greeted the man in front of her. "Good Morning" was the reply she received.

"You better get dresses and eat. School will start soon" Her cousin informed her strictly.

"Okay" Mikan only slurred.

Seiichi went downstairs to eat and to wait for mikan after she's prepared. The young beauty stood up from the bed and started to brush her hair and got changed, she went downstairs and saw her cousin still eating and joined him on his breakfast. After they had their breakfast, they bid farewell and went to school.

The School was not what she expected. The place was full of people, making their way towards the big castle with their bags and things. She stared at the place to much when Seiichi patted her back.

"Let's go, I'll bring to the faculty room first to get your schedules and the teachers will be the one to court you to your classroom" Her cousin informed her while holding her hand towards the faculty room.

"Okay class, Hope you would get along with your new classmate, Sakura Mikan." Their teacher announced happily.

"Nice meeting you" The said girl smiled and bowed. Mikan looked around the classroom amazed that the classroom can fit so many people in a small room but nevertheless happy. She looked from left to right and freeze from her right.

There she saw a black haired female, her skin so white, face so small, and hair so short. She reminded her of the story her father once shared and smiled at the said girl. The girl noticed her and only stared back with her deadpan face.

"Imai-san" her teacher called out and the girl she was smiling at raised her hand.

"She will be your seatmate for now, since the table next to her is the only vacant one." Her blond hair teacher informed her and smiled. The girl only nodded her hair and went to her table. She was walking on the aisle when she suddenly tripped on her own feet.

The class stood up and looked at her shockingly. The said girl is now down with her face on the ground. The boy next to the place she tripped stood up and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked worriedly

"I'm certainly fine, thank you for your kindness" The girl announced with a smile while still holding the boys' hand.

"Ruka Nogi" The boy introduced himself. Mikan smiled and thanked him again while saying his name. She went to her designated table and sat. The girl beside her looked at her and stared, Mikan looked back at her and smile "Thank you but I'm fine, I usually trip a lot. So I got used to it" Mikan said happily.

The classed was shocked on what they heard crazy thought were on their mind, do people really get used to smashing their face on the ground and tripping a lot? And furthermore how did you understand what she was saying when she didn't say anything?

When mikan noticed her classmates stared at her, still smiling she looked back at them. The class noticed and went back facing the front. The girl was only left puzzled.

"Hotaru Imai" The raven haired girl introduced herself. The auburn girl looked back at her and was still wearing her smiley face. "Nice to meet you Hotaru!" was her greeting which caused the other girl to smile a small smile at her.

Unknown to her, a young boy was still looking at her. Can't believe on what he saw and kept on staring.

Lunch time came and mikans' table was full of her classmate asking her on how she fell on her own, and lots of question. Some are asking her for lunch, some are just making fun on how she fell.

"Can you please stop gathering around her table?" the girl beside commanded. The other students noticed what they were doing but continued to gather around. Some already left to eat their lunch and some just got tired. Little by little the students remove themselves from the table.

Mikan was dumb folded from the attention she received and looker at her seatmate. "Thank you for saving me" came her words.

"I didn't save you, if I did, it would cost you." Her seatmate stated to her. Mikan only sweat drop from her reply but didn't say anything. Hotaru sighed and invited her to have lunch at the rooftop which Mikan agreed. Upon leaving the room, Mikan felt chills behind her back but only ignored it.

After they had their lunch, Hotaru learned a lot of things from the new classmate. Especially the pendant she wore and the ring on her hand which she commented on how ugly it looked but mikan didn't heard her comment. She may have learned a lot about her but not about her being a mermaid.

Class was already done for the day and mikan is now lost inside the building, she was on her way out when she noticed she went only further inside which caused her to get lost. She was about to cry when she noticed a raven haired boy by the sakura tree holding something in his hand. Curious she walked towards him and greeted him which surprised the raven hair.

"What are you doing here?" curiously, she asked him. The boy only stared at her and noticed the pendant around her neck. He looked at her from her head to her neck to her hands and toes. He looked back up when he noticed the ring on her hands. With wide eyes the boy stood up with his knees still on the ground and held her hand.

"This ring" He stated. "This ring sure looks ugly, where did you get it?" he asked. Mikan didn't realized what his words are, when blood rushed up to her head. She retrieved her hand harshly and shouted at him "It's not ugly, it's pretty"

"Really?" were his words, not believing her.

Mikan got mad, she was so pissed. She decided to leave she was about to turn around when she fell on her butt again in front of him.

"That's awesome, you do fell a lot. Don't you?" The boy smirked at her expense. "And just saying, you sure are presenting you polka dotted panties at me." He stated. Mikan ashamed and mad stood up, dusted her skirt and ran shouting with a face red as an apple"You're the worst guy I ever met." The boy only laughed at her retrieving figure and smiled "Is that how you treat your childhood friend that you haven't for a while?" he stated to himself. "But, I wondered where and how you got those legs from. I was sure that you were not." He thought to himself.

After running for a while, mikan stopped on her tracks and found herself on her classroom again. Mad thoughts were inside her head while trying to breath from running, she can't believe on how that guy treated her when she only greeted her with a smile and tried to befriend him. She was thinking lots of way to get revenge when a tap on her shoulder stopped her from her dirty thought.

She looked back and saw Hotaru "Let's go" was her only words. Mikan nodded and took her bag from the table and left the classroom. Outside her classroom was her cousin waiting for her, he greeted her and smiled at the friend she met. She introduced the two and the two doesn't seem to get well with each other, which mikan was oblivious about.

A week had passed since Mikan stayed on the human world. The same as the other days, they raven haired guy that she meet still remained as a jerk to her.

It was already 9 in the morning and Mikan is already up awake and now sitting at one of the big stones near the sea. She was gazing at the sun and at the sea. Her mind was full of thoughts about her meeting new people, how they live, what they do. By the thought of it, she started to miss her hometown. But still, she wants to continue staying here and meet new people and explore more. She also had this in mind that she might met her mother here, since her aunt was saying about her having the same face of someone she knew.

She got bored and started to sing the song she shared with her human friend. When she started singing the song, she was again reminded about her human friend. Her thought were full of him, but it was cut when an image of the jerk she meet popped into her head. Pissed she throw words into the air, people passing by was shocked and surprise. They tried to ignore the mad woman in the stone shouting out loud.

An hour had passed and mikan returned home. Upon returning home, she was greeted by four strangers in front the house with her cousin talking to them. Mikan went closer and he received a greeting from her cousin which caused his friends to look at her.

The boy smiled and introduced him to her. The strangers smiled and smiled back at her. The older female introduced herself as Misaki Harada, the boy wearing a hair cap next to her was Tsubasa Andou he had a small like star bellow his eyes. Next to him were the twins, Kai Hanazono has Dark Blue hair and Yellow Eyes. Beside to him is Rei Hanazono his younger brother which has a Darkish Yellow hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, want to come with us? We are planning to go around town, watch movies, eat and play, wanna come?" the older female asked.

"That would be great, come with us" the twins followed.

"Well, I guess that's fince, since I was planning to show you around the town sooner or later anyway. What do you think mikan?" Her cousin asked her.

"It would be fun, you know. You can learn lot of places that has lots of good food." The man with a star in his face said.

Mikan was thinking for a while about the foods, new faces she will meet and the movies which she does not know what it is. Without any further thinking she nodded her head eagerly and smiled a bigger smile than before, confirming she will come with them. Her sempai only smiled at her back at patted her head, they sure got themselves one cute little sister.

Her cousin went inside and informed his mother that they will be taking mikan along with them, to show her around town and to watch movies. Her mother nodded her head and told them to be careful and be back before supper. Her son nodded his head and went to the entrance. He wore his shoes and went outside while closing the door slowly.

They were about to head out when his mother stopped them on their tracks and looked back. Mikan looked at her aunt and was dragged inside the house with a determined face. The group was silent for a while and puzzled about the mothers' reaction. When Mikan came back, she now wore different outfit that she wore before, they ogled at how cute she look on the dress and the older female congratulated and hugged the mom who was now wearing a smug face at her masterpiece, The woman only cheered at the mother that she finally got herself a girl to play dress up and to act as her living doll.

* * *

How was it? Did it suit your taste? Please tell me how you feel about this story, since I'm certainly welcome for any kinds of review.

BTW; regarding about the question that was left in the review page. Truthfully, I'm kind a bit confused on what you mean.

If you're asking about the 2 stories, they are both stories that I had/still written. The one with a picture of a girl was the story before the new one. While the picture with both Mikan and Natsume are the revised one or the new one. I am still using the same plot but I revised some parts on it. If this does not answer your question, please do tell me again. I'll be waiting for your response. :) Thank you for reading this

If you have further more question and/or if you noticed some grammar mistakes, you can tell me. I won't bite.

~B27


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings!

I know it's been a while and my apologize to **cindylaaa**, **kisekinosedai**,** MKittyz**,** PurpleRockShooter**,** Spirit of Autumn** and lastly but not the least **sweet71593**.

And my Thanks to **CrimsonPrincess14**, **Eka19**, **Sachikohaku-chan** and **Spirit of Autumn** for adding this story to your fave list.

Lastly, I am very glad to know you guys like this story, especially to StarElsie and the anonymous 'cc'.

Once again my apologize for making you wait and my biggest thanks to those who read and followed this story. Now I present to you the 4th chapter, I hope you enjoy. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything: Gakuen Alice and the cover picture.

* * *

Short summary from the previous chapter…

On her first day in the human world as a student, she met a raven haired guy who seems to know her but remained as a jerk in front of her. A week later, Mikan at 16 years of age is now staying in the human world. She met her cousin's friends that took a great liking to her and decided to show her around town.

* * *

**"****The Tour"**

It's almost lunch time, and the gang are currently eating snacks at Ahmi's Café.

"This is my first time eating such delicious clouds, what are these?"

"Those are cotton candies, not clouds."

"Are you sure it is your first time eating those? I bet you have already eaten a cake before, right?" the blue haired man offered her a slice of cake.

"Nope, not at all" She took the cake and ate it with her hands.

"Are you serious? What kind of place did you live before you came here? And don't use your hands." the yellow haired man shouted.

This was the conversation that was currently happening while eating their cakes and snacks. On the building next to them, came a male with raven hair and another male with blond hair. They are currently out shopping for shoes. The raven haired male was sitting on a chair while the blond haired was looking around the store, checking out their shoe products.

"Natsume, what do you think about this one?" His childhood friend since birth came to his view with a blue rubber shoes on his hands that he picked up from the rack. He checked the item for a while and told his friend to wear the shoes to see if he was comfortable. Ruka tried both the shoes on and walked around it. He seemed to like how it fits his feet and decided to buy it. They went to the counter to pay for the chosen item, and went outside the shoe store to have their lunch.

Upon passing by the dessert shop, Natsume saw their transfer student eating cakes and desserts with the older kids. Without thinking, he went inside the café while dragging his childhood friend by his collar. When they finally arrived inside, they sat not too far from the transfer student and co.

"You do know they don't serve lunch here, right?"

"Just shut up and order anything for take-out or dine-in, my treat."

"Fine then" His blond haired friend grumbled on his sit while ordering 6 pieces of muffins for take-out and 1 slice of strawberry cake partnered with orange juice. After the waiter took his order, he looked around curious for his friends' actions. He gazed at his friend for a while and followed his eyes where they are currently looking at someone. There he found what his friend was looking at, the transfer student. Currently stuffing her face with cakes together with the older kids from school and laughing which seems to be enjoying their time.

He looked back to his friend and can clearly see that his childhood friend is in love with the transfer student. An evil grin was present on his face while smiling a playful smile and his hands on his lips.

"Isn't that the transfer student? Right?" he asked. His childhood friend only nodded and continued to stare at her.

"What was her name again? Sakurai Momo, was it?" his friend glared at him and faced him. "It's Mikan, Sakura Mi-ka-n and not Sakurai it's Sa-ku-ra. SA-KU-RA-MI-KA-N, get it? It's SAURA MIKAN." he whispered harshly. The blond only stared back at his friend dumb folded and grinned back to tease. "You lllliiikkkee her."

"NO, I DO NOT"

"Yes you do. Well if you're not. You would not repeat her name again and again to clarify it to me. Let's see, you said her name around 5 times? And further more you don't like sweats and additionally you just forcefully dragged me here inside a café shop when we are about to eat lunch and forced me to order and eat some sweets instead of lunch though I don't really mind. Just so, you could stare at the transfer student to your hearts' content. If you like her that much, why don't you confess to her already? Although, I don't think that she will say the yes word. Because I've been listening to her ranting on how much of a jerk are you towards to her and that she hates you. Well, serves you right. Who told you to bully the one you love?" and his ranting ended and ate a spoon full of cake.

Natsumes' sweats drop from his forehead to his chin, unable to believe that his childhood friend can speak so much in just one minute.

"It's not like I want to bully her. It just happened because I'm pissed at her"

"And why is that? What rights do you have to be pissed at her?"

The raven haired boy ruffled his hair and sighed "Well, I don't know if I should tell you. But anyways" and he told his story in how he met the transfer student during his childhood days, leaving out some parts that he knows no one will believe him.

"No wonder you are pissed at her. But still, it can't be helped you know. People grew up"

"I guess you're right. But I'm still pissed. Because I recognized her, but she didn't."

His friend only sighed and patted his head and shoulders. "It is okay, it is okay" feeling bad towards him which made him pissed even more.

The Brunette had fun eating all the desserts, her tummy so full it got round and burped loudly. "I think you have eaten enough sweets" Her cousin Seiichi informed her. "And that you will be receiving lots of ranting from your mother when you got home" Tsubasa Andou followed, which had Seiichi tremble from the thought of his mother ranting at him for long hours.

"We should get going then, and show Mikan around" Rei Hanazono the yellow haired twin announced which he earned his friends' approval. They called for the bill and paid. After paying, they stood up and went to the door. They were about to reach the door when Tsubasa noticed a familiar raven hair and a blond one.

"Who do we have here? Hey look, it's the black cat and the yellow chick."

"Don't call me chick" the blond man flustered while shouting.

"Don't get mad. I was only pulling your strings"

"Stop that Tsubasa, anyways…What are you guys' doing here?" Misaki Harada asked

"Why do you have to ask Misaki? They are on a date. Is it not obvious?" The man with star on his face teased which the others laughed. Flustered and angry Natsume gave Tsubasa an upper cut to his face.

"We only went out to buy some shoes, you jerk." Ruka replied while sighing. Tired from all the tease and being drag inside a sweets café.

"Isn't that a date." The dark yellow haired man and dark blue haired man stated in unison, on which they earned a slap on their cheeks from the blond haired boy. They made a ruckus inside the café which was disturbing towards the other guest, and so the owner kicked them out without another thought.

"Look what you have done. We got kicked out" Natsume placed all the blame towards the star faced man.

"Hey, don't just blame you. You started it"

"YOU DID"

"DID NOT"

"DID TO"

"Will you both stop this already, you're bothering other people" The only girl in the group warned the two with a menacing mood around her and arms on her chest. They got busy fighting on their own and the others trying to stop them. When Mikan, the girl who doesn't know the area. The girl who's new to the world is now lost, nowhere, not on their sight.

"Now, we didn't just get kicked out. But we lost the girl that we are supposed to show around and take care of." She turned around to the group and glared "GO FIND HER AND DON"T YOU DARE STOP UNTIL WE FOUND HER. GOT THAT?" and so the group scattered, looking for the said girl.

They went looking for any places they can find and think, but found nothing. Natsume was starting to get worried when they still can't find her, His friend Ruka only looked at him feeling bad.

Natsume was only looking on the ground, when a place came to his mind and blurted "I think, I know where she is." And he ran towards that place which made the others follow him.

Running until they reach the area, they found themselves in front of the aquarium. Indeed the missing girl was there talking to the guards how she can get it. Upon seeing her, the older ones run towards her and caught her leaving the other two behind trying to catch their breath.

"How did you know that she will be here, Natsume?"

"Just a hunch" as he walked towards the group. Ruka only looked at his friend didn't believe on what he said.

"Wow the fishes here are great! They look beautiful" The oldest female of the group complemented.

"Thank you, they said" The princess blurted that made the group looked at her and her cousin face palm. She realized what she said and tried to change what she meant.

"I mean, look at that, they are saying thank you to the guest" She sweats drop hoping they will leave it at that. They stared at her for a minute and approached her.

"What are you talking about Mikan? You're still hungry? Did you got hurt while you got lost" The twins asked checking her for bruises.

They continued their walk around the aquarium when they stop to compliment at the shark inside the aquarium. They went closer to take a look and were amazed on how it looks, but mesmerized when the shark stopped in front of the brunette and swam towards her, the girl only smiled and looked at the shark back.

The said girl placed her hand on the glass and the shark went closer. The people around the area seemed to be more amazed at the same time afraid, fearing that the shark might break the glass. As people continued to murmur, the group only looked at her dumb folded and surprised on how she was able do that without being scared. It seemed to them that the girl and the shark were having a conversation, when suddenly the shark swims away and the girl waved back.

Her cousin just tried to ignore he didn't saw their interactions and ignored it. While Natsume, the boy who knew about how she can talk to fishes or sea creatures only turned his back and continued sipping his juice. But his actions were not ignored by his childhood friend.

The murmur started to die down, and little by little they started to move away and continue their sightseeing with the fishes. The group was shock and they asked her on how she did that, but she didn't know what they meant. They were about to head out when they heard a gasped from one of their friend. They looked around and they saw something that surprised them even more. Lots of fishes are gathering where she is standing, when she moves the fishes followed her, she went closer and placed her hand again on the glass.

Again murmurs started to grow louder and some people took pictures of her with fishes gathering towards her. The princess noticed how they were talking and taking pictures, and so she asked her sea creatures to go so as to not gather more rumors. After all the fishes went away the auburn haired girl turned towards them, and was shock at how people are looking at her.

"Let's go, I want to look more" The girl cheered acting like nothing happened. She was jumping up and down while dragging Tsubasa to show her around more. The group only sighed and followed them to their next destination.

The princess let go of her seniors' arms and went closer walking near the glass while flowing them. She can still see fishes swimming, she sighed and thoughts of wanting to swim again came onto her mind.

When she was about to run she tripped over nothing, still not used to the sandals she wore.

"Ouch, that hurts" The girl shouted tears gathering on the tip of her eyes, while the others were thinking on how she trip over nothing, her sandals are flat and the ground is flat. So 'why?', they thought. The girl took off her sandals and noticed the strap was broken, she looked at her sore ankle and scrapped knee and tried to massage her ankle. 'So this is how it feel when your hurt' she thought to herself when she flashbacks of her past came to her mind, about her human friend boy who got hurt on his right foot.

She was giving herself a massage when someone blocked the lights. She looked at the source and found Natsume kneeling beside her.

When he was close to her, she noticed something around his neck. She was about to peek and look more carefully around his neck but was cut off by the voice besides her.

"Hey little girl, what are you doing?" he asked like he didn't care. But went to tend her knee with a tissue and carried her towards the couches. Pissed, she was about to jump from his hold but the boy got a tight hold of her. Seiichi and Tsubasa came towards them, worried. Tsubasa took some band aid and wet tissue from his bag and handed the wet wipes to Tsubasa. After he was done cleaning the wound with wet wipes, Seiichi stick the band aid over the wound.

"Anyway Mikan, how did you fall on your own? The twins asked curiously.

"Well, this is my first time wearing sandals. Back in my home town, we don't have this kind of flippers we don't even have shoes. So I'm not used to it, and it broke."

Misaki, the oldest female of the group can't believe on what she heard "No wonder you fell down, but are you serious? Seriously what kind of place did you live before coming here?"

Sweats are dripping from Seiichis' forehead, thinking on how to cover that one up. "Well actually Mikan live in a rural area. So she only got used to wearing slippers recently"

"Those are the same" she followed her question curiously.

"Well…" unable to think of anything else. He looked around to find something that can help.

"Hm, No wonder she fell, look at her sandal" the blond hair boy said while holding the sandal up close.

"The strap's broken" the twins followed. Seeing that what they said is true, Seiichi sighed in relief.

"But you can still wear this; just do not use the strap or much better to just cut it"

"AGREE!"

"Mikan, can you stand?" Ruka asked worriedly. The girl nodded her head and smile towards him. She was about to stand up but she fell again on her butt. The group remained silent for a while and started to stifle their laughter while holding their mouths. She got pissed and puffed her checks, which made them unable to hold their laughter and laugh loudly at her funny face.

They tried to stop their laughter and apologized to the fallen girl. Her cousin, who was still trying to cover his laugh went towards her and helped her stood up. She dusted her clothes from the invisible dirt, when Natsume came towards her and whispered to her ear these words which made her even madder and furious. "You really love to fall on your butt don't you? Ms. Polka dot panties" and blew unto her ear.

Before she can think on what she will do to him. He took his chance and run away.

"NATSUME, YOU PERVERTED IDIOT. YOU'RE THE WORST! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" shouting as she run after him.

Unfortunately for her, the sandal she wore trip and again she fell face forward. Natsume saw what happened and run back towards her. Instead of catching her hand what he caught was not what he expected. His hands were on her breast, holding them both with his hands. Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, Seiichi, and the twins especially Mikan remained silent and dumb folded.

"Are you sure, you're a girl? I don't feel any bump" he blurted without thinking.

The brunette was now trembling with anger, and tried to attack him again. She jumps towards him, but she ended up on top of the said victim. She was now on top of him, body pressed together, lips touching and their eyes wide as dinner plate.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. :D

I would be grateful if you share your thought about this chapter.

Thank you and have a nice day!

~B27


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! My apologies for the wait, I finally finished the fifth chapter and made it to sixth or seventh page. I don't want to make you wait anymore. So, I present to you. The fifth Chapter "Find me if you can". Hope you enjoy reading :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the cover picture. Just made a fanfiction and edited the picture for amusement purpose only.

* * *

Short Summary

Mikan was given a tour around town by her cousin's friends. On the first stop they met Natsume and Ruka and continued on their tour. Mikan got lost but Natsume got an idea where she was, and they found her. They went inside the aquarium and seem surprised that the sea creatures like Mikan a lot.

* * *

**"Find Me If You Can"**

The sound of alarm was the most annoying noise you ever hear in the morning, the brunette woke up from her bed and smashed the alarm clock with her hand to stop the noise. It was already five in the morning, the princess rub her eyes and stretched her body. She went closer to the window and can see the sea clearly, thinking it was nice to swim in the sea.

The princess decided to go, she wore her long sleeve baggy clothes and a tightly fit pants. Before she went out she pick up the shell that her father gave her and put it inside the bag, and went outside the house.

After ten minutes, she can finally smell the sea. Gazing to the rising sun and she went towards the sea, took off her shoe and walked on the side with her feet wet. Happy the she was alone, she thought showing her tail won't be a problem. Unknown to her a certain raven haired boy saw her and followed her.

The princess went under the bridge, sat down and took off her clothes. She dive unto the water and showed her head in the air. Once she was sure no one was around, she took off her pendant from her neck and placed it in her hand as a bracelet. Seconds later, she can feel her feet sticking into one. She sat down by the store and flipped her tail. 'I missed my tail a lot' were her thoughts before she dived in.

The boy who was hiding can't hold back his smile and went towards her clothes. He sat down beside the item and waited for the owner to arrive.

Mikan felt like she swam for four hours, but it was only almost one hour. Thinking she had enough, she swam towards the land and sat down by one of the stones, unaware of another presence beside her. She took off the necklace from her hands and wore it around her neck. Her tail shined and she can now feel her two feet.

The princess stood up from the stone and went towards her clothes. Upon changing, she noticed a man's presence beside her. She stopped what she was doing and looked beside her.

"NA-NA-NA-NATSUME?"

"Hmm, you sure got small boobs and to add it. What a slow reaction you have."

The brunette was still shock by him but slapped him in the face, for his rude comment. But failed to do so.

"What are you doing here? Did you see that? How long have you been here?"

"I happened to see you during my jogging, so I decided to stalk you and I have been here ever since I followed you. Lastly, I did. I saw eve-ry-thing." The raven haired smirked.

"You better not tell anyone, or I'll curse you"

"As if you can"

"Ohh, yes I can"

There was a long pause between, before the brunette finished changing.

"I already know about it, when you arrive in the school" were the words that broke the silence.

"Huh? What do you mean?" but he remained silent and just stared at the sea.

"Well, I don't care anymore. But I assure you. Once you tell anyone about this, you'll be like this" The princess threated, she stick out her tongue and ran her thumb from left to right. "Got that?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Not like someone will believe me."

The princess smiled from his response, and decided to go home.

"There's no way, I'll tell anyone. I can't bear to lose you again" where his thought when he looked at her back. He stood up from where he sat when he noticed a big shell, he knew who this item belong to and decided to keep it for a while.

When the girl arrives home, she was greeted by the nice smell of food. She went towards the dining area and sat on the table.

"Mikan, you smell like the sea. Did you swim?" Her aunt asked her.

"Yup, but I only swam for a bit."

"I know you missed the sea, but you better be careful. Someone might find out."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind" She replied thinking, it was already too late. Someone already saw her.

"Here you go, eat up"

"Thanks for the food"

After she was done with her breakfast, she went to her room. She sat down for a while and decided to listen to her mothers' song. She looked for her shell in the bag and her blood drained from her face, when she found out it was not inside. She shouted around the house and went outside, running towards the beach. Leaving the family shocked from the sudden outburst. When she reached there, she found nothing. She tried asking the sea creatures who are staying on the land, but found nothing. Depressed, she went home with tears.

"Mikan! Where have you been it's already passed nine" Her cousin scolded her. The girl remained silent and sobbed.

"Hey what happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

But no words came, but cries. "I lost it"

"Lost what?"

"My Mama's Shell like Music Box, I lost it" and she cried loudly. Her cousins' mother came outside from the kitchen, and carefully observed the situation. Feeling bad for the crying girl, she went towards the auburn girl and hug her to sooth her up.

The next day, was not a day for the mermaid princess. For her, she just lost a very important item from her mother yesterday. The only item that has the only memory of her mother now lost. A sudden knock from the door, stop the auburn beauty from her sorrow. Thinking that they will be worried with her condition, she shook her head from left to right and tried to cheer herself up.

The door opened and she was greeted by her cousin, who looks worried after what happened yesterday. Seiichi, her older cousin informed her to get ready for school and change. He went inside the room and encourages her that they will find it soon. Mikan felt happy with her cousins' words and cheered up even more, certain that she will find her shell soon. The brunette stood up from her bed and started to change into her uniform. She gathered her books and placed it inside the school bag.

Now changed on her uniform, she went downstairs for breakfast. She was greeted by her uncle and aunt as she went towards an empty chair.

"Did something bed happened to you, Mikan?" Her Uncle Yuu asked, he didn't fail on noticing the red eyes.

"Well, nothing. I'm fine uncle, no need to worry" Following her words with a smile to prove herself.

"….But your eyes are red."

"Actually, Mikan lost a very important thing that her mother gave to her." Her Older cousin blurted it out to his father. The girl looked at her cousin and sighed.

"That's bad, tell me. What is it? I might be able to find it."

"It's a gift from my mother. It's a shell like music box." The girl detailed the lost item to her uncle.

"Okay, we'll try to look for the music box after my work and your class. Okay? Don't worry Mikan. I'll help you look for it."

After they had their breakfast, the two are now on the way to school.

"Good Morning Mikan!" both Tsubasa and Kai cheerily shouted.

"Good Morning Tsubasa, Kai and Rei" the princess greeted.

"How are you Mikan? I heard you lost something." Tsubasa blurted.

"How did you know?"

"Well a certain guy, called us. Asking if we found a shell like music box around." The twins answered back.

"and he even asked us to accompany him around the area till it got nine, but we still didn't find it. Sorry Mikan, but if I happen to find it. I'll give it to as soon as I can." Tsubasa added.

Mikan looked back at his cousin. She was surprised and happy to know that he would do something like this just for her sake. Her cousin noticed her stare and smiled back towards her while ruffling her hair, and continued walking followed by his other classmates. The auburn haired girl placed her hand on her head and smiled on her own, and went to follow her cousin.

And so they continued on their walk towards school while talking about something else.

Upon arriving to her classroom, Mikan was greeted by her classmates. Thinking not to worry them, she tried to greet them back cheerfully and sat on her chair. But one individual didn't fail to notice her 'feeling down aura'.

Imai Hotaru, a raven haired girl who she just met a week ago. But felt like the mermaid princess who is now a human, have met her before.

"What happened?" were her words instead of a morning greeting. Mikan raised her head to look at her short haired friend, confused was clear on her face. She raised one of her eyebrows and opened her mouth, wondering what her friend meant.

The raven haired girl sighed and took Mikan wrist her hand, dragging her outside the room towards the toilet. Their other friends stared at them with disbelief, some telling Hotaru to take it easy on Mikan. The raven haired girl shrugged their comment and continued on her destination, while the girl that was being dragged tried to let go from her friend's tight hold of her wrist.

They reached the toilet and went inside.

"My ears are open." She blurted to her friend who was now holding her wrist from the tight grip.

"What do you mean?"

"If you won't tell me in a count of three, I will ignore you for a week. One, Two, Thr.."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you, it's not like I was planning to hide it" The auburn haired girl disclosed while crying tears and hugging her friend, afraid to be ignored for a week.

"Hurry and tell me, Class will be starting soon."

"I lost my Moms' memento" the auburn girl informed her friend still hugging her. Hotaru pick up her notebook and a pencil. She started asking questions to her and wrote it down.

"What kind?"

"A shell like music box"

"Where did you lose it?"

"Near by the beach"

"Were you alone?"

"At first, but then, Natsume came" Hotaru perked up from what Mikan said, and raised one of her eyebrows.

"What did you two do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just answer my question"

"Well, we only talked a bit and then I left"

"Hmmm, I think I have an idea where it is now. But I'm not quite sure."

The auburn haired girl took hold of Hotaru's hands and started asking question. But the short haired girl shoved her hand away and went to the door, ignoring Mikan.

"DON"T IGNORE ME" Mikan shouted to no one, feeling bad for being ignore by the girl.

It was already Twelve noon, and the students are currently having their lunch in the cafeteria or at the school yard. A brunette was walking around the school yard, looking for a place to sit. When a Sakura tree came to her view, she walked towards the tree and sat down to one of the roots. She opened her lunch box and was about to it, but stopped when she was surrounded with her friends. They sat beside the girl and opened their own lunch box.

"You shouldn't eat on your own Mikan" A pink haired girl, whose name is Anna Umenomiya, told her smiling.

"Yup, eating alone doesn't make the food tasty at all" followed by a girl named Nonoko Ogasawara.

"Sorry about that Anna, Nonoko. Even Class rep and Koko are here. I'm really sorry. I was thinking about something else, I just went out on my own."

"No, no. It is fine Mikan, no need to worry" Yuu Tobita, the Class's Representative informed her while handing her some cookies.

"This are cookies, my mother baked them and asked me to give it to you. Hope you will like it."

"Thank you Class Rep"

"What's that? What's that? Let me guess, those are cookies" a happy looking face Kokoro Yomi asked while looking at the small bag of cookies.

"Wow, that's incredible Mr. Obvious. Seriously, you're really all about food." A short haired girl mocked.

"Can't be helped, I'm hungry already"

The gang had their lunch enjoying each other's company. After they finished eating, they were about to go back to their classroom, when Mikan decided to stay outside for a while. So the others left, leaving Mikan alone in the Sakura tree.

"Don't worry Mikan, will find it soon" Hotaru encourage her and then left.

Mikan smiled from her friends' word and stood up. She dusted her skirt from the dirt and brought her lunch box with her. She started walking around the area, until she reached the music room. She went inside and was astound from what she saw.

The room was filled with lots of musical instruments, from piano to guitar, ceilo, violin, cavaquinho, drums, and trumpets. The auburn beauty went towards the piano and opened the fall board. She pressed one key after the other and started to enjoy the music that was forming. She looked around the area when a music box caught her attention. She stopped playing the piano with her funny music sounds and walk towards the music box.

The girl took the music box in her hands and examined the item. She turned it around, until she found the key like holder sticking outside the body. Curious, she turned it around and the music box made a cute soothing noise.

The music stop and she was amazed by how it sounded, different from what her mother gave her. She gave it another turn and listened to the music again. The girl closed her eyes and tried to feel the music, she started to follow the music with her humming. When the music stopped again, she opened her eyes and what came to her view was not what she expected.

A Raven haired man with crimson eyes was looking at her, staring at her with no end. The heated stare made the beauty flushed red.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She stuttered

"That's my question. What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first" she retorted back, face still flushed "and can you please stop staring at people, that's rude. You know."

"Hmm. If I shouldn't look at you, where am I supposed to look, when talking to people?"

Mikan flushed red even more and started to get angry. The man shrugged it off and answered her question.

"I was walking around, when I heard a very ugly sound that came from the piano. Were you the one playing the piano? You sure suck at it"

"Whatever"

Natsume walked closer towards her and stared at the music box on her hand.

"By the way, you better not forget your promise or I'll kill you with my crazy sea friends"

The boy ignore her threat but informed her not to worry, his mouth are sealed. Of course he will tell no one, he will definitely not be happy if someone found her secret other than him. He was thinking about some crazy guys going all over around her, just because she's a mermaid and to add it, a princess. He'll definitely kill them, if something like that did happen. He shrugged off his crazy ideas on how to kill them, and asked her some questions instead.

"Where did you get that?" were his words.

"Just found it here. Hey, the song that was played just now. What was that?"

"That's Canon in D major"

"Cannon what?"

"…"

"Anyway, you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" Natsume asked

"I was walking around to when I found this room filled with musical items"

"Well, this place is a Music room and those are Musical instruments, and that one you're holding is a music box"

"FYI, I know what this box is. I own lots of them back in my home"

"Hmm, Is that so?"

Natsume sat down from one of the table, took the box from Mikan's hands. He turned it again and started listening to the music.

"You know, yesterday. I found a music box, but it doesn't look like one. It was like a shell like, but it sure was a music box."

Upon hearing those words, Mikan perked up from what he said.

"Those are mine, where did you find it?"

"Are you sure? Because when I check, it doesn't have a name written on it."

Mikan got even more annoyed and demanded for the said item. Unfortunately for her, he didn't bring it with him.

"If those are really yours, prove it to me" He challenged her with his words, although he already knows it belongs to her.

"If you turn it on, you can hear my name on it"

"I know, I know, since it will always say your name, whenever I play it."

"If you know, give it back."

"I will if you"

"If 'I' what?"

Natsume tilted her head towards him and touched his lips with her. He went closer to her ears and murmured some words to her. The girl flushed red from his words and started throwing insult towards him. But he ignored it as he walk away, showing her his back and waving his hand in dismiss.

"Who would ever go on a date with you, Idiot" Mikan whispered the words on her own. Face flushed till it reached her neck. She squat down and hugged her knees, she placed her hands on her lips. She doesn't know why her heart is thumping like crazy. She was mad at him but at the same time she didn't hate it.

"As If I will go with you, and anyway I don't even know what a 'date' is" were her words before she stood up and went towards her classroom. Her face was still red and blushing like crazy. By the end of the day, Mikan got teased by her friends.

END

* * *

FYI:

The 'Me' from the title of this chapter refers to the shell like music box.

If you are interested to listen to music box tune, here it is: it is in youtube (watch?v=z1EjzJT1OOM), it is a Canon D major tune and I love listening to this. Made me relax and sleepy, it also helps me think on what to write.

Lastly, I am going to promote some of my stories. If you don't mind reading gender bender and soft yaoi themed stories. Try reading 'Not a waste after all and 'Night at the Fullbuster's house' from my profile. I want to know what you think. That is, if you like those theme. If not, you can ignore it :)

Very last, 'The Twins Regular Days' a sket dance family fan fiction with the kirishima family.

Hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter. Please review and fave, if you want/like the story.

Until next time,

B27 :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there!

Here is a new update of the story, I thought I will be updating the new chapter on the third week of this month. Good thing that didn't happened. Well, I won't gonna make you wait longer. Here you go, Hope you enjoy! :)

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from GA might become out of character. So I will apologize before hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Short Summary

Our Auburn brunette namely 'Yukihira Mikan' but now known as 'Sakura Mikan' was now living at the human world. After a week and a day of her stay in the human world, a very important item was lost. A shell like music box, given by her Father, who told her it was a memento left by her Mother, for her to receive and to keep. Luckily, it didn't take long to be found. The said item was at the hands of Hyuuga Natsume. For the item to be returned, a request for a 'Date' was given to Mikan.

* * *

**"The Date"**

The word 'Date' sounds new to our Mermaid Princess, but got a feeling on what it means. To her a 'Date' means, having fun with a bunch of Friends and Family only. It was a first for her to know, that a 'Date' can also mean, going out with one person only. During on a 'Date', partners try to impress the other while trying to enjoy their day.

They wore nice and pretty clothes, tries to look cool and good, eating while flirting in public, holding hands while walking, hugging on public places and kiss if it was mutual. Are the things she learned, after she asked her classmates. They were a bit surprised after hearing the news, that the famous male student on their school asked her out on a Date.

Some got envious with her and tries to harm her physically while playing dumb, but always fail which lead them to wonder. There was a Short dark green haired girl tried filling up her Rival's shoe box with trash. Revenge, were her thoughts when she heard the news about her beloved asking her out on a date. After class, she waited and followed Mikan to the shoe locker. Once the auburn brunette opened her shoe box, she was surprised seeing that nothing fell. She didn't lose hope on her revenge, and tried different ways she can think of, but always fail.

Even now, knowing it was futile. She never fails on trying to deliver her revenge everyday but always fail miserably. She tried it again and again until it became one week. She only learned the mysterious failure of her attempt, after she saw her beloved man clearing the girl's Shoe locker from the trash and cleaned it. After that day, her attempt on her revenge on the girl was discontinued.

Heart break was what she felt, after she asked him. She confessed to him lots of times, but always gets turned down. The raven haired male got tired from hearing her confessions, and from trying to harm his object of affection. Without any wait, he told her honestly about his feelings for the transfer student, and threatens her to never bother the girl he likes again.

That was how Shouda Sumire, felt her first love ended.

o0o0o

Today was now the third Saturday of her stay on the human world, and here she is with the boy who forced her out on a date by knocking her Aunt's door telling her about their date. In turn, it made her crazy Aunt overly excited and dressed her up and shooed them off to their date.

_Flashback_

An auburn haired lady was sprawled out on her bed, rolling and singing some tune. She tried reading some books, but easily got bored. Staring at the paragraphs and sentences from the book, her thought wandered around the words. Her eyes stopped at one word after she read it with her mind.

"Love" She whispered silently that only she can hear the word. The brunette remembered the entire thing that she learned from her friends, 'How dating works , how love appears and how to know that it was love'. She never dated anyone before, and never ever did she felt a crush on someone.

She asked her Aunt Mizuki about 'Love' and heard different words but the same meaning.

Her face flushed when she remembered Hotaru telling her, when she asked about her. "It means you want to stay with that person for the rest of your life, kiss, hugs, marriage and make babies" She taught about her and Natsume with a babies on their hands, her faced flushed red even more and started rolling on her bed from embarrassment. Again, she thought about it and felt embarrassed.

But her thoughts were cut off when a knock disrupt her.

"Yes?" as she went and opened the door.

"Mikan, you've got visitor. Said you two were going out on a date. Why is it that you didn't told me? Now hurry up and change, he's already waiting downstairs." Her aunt ranted, while looking at the closet for some cute clothes.

"I was sure I bought some cute dresses last week, let's see" Her aunt continued while shuffling around her clothes, excited.

"...Aunt Mizuki?" She asked, puzzled by her actions.

"What are-" her words were cut off when her Aunt stood up.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed while taking out a baby blue colored summer cocktail dress that ends above her knee with a sleeves that covers her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Hurry and take off those baggy in door clothes" she spouted. Seeing Mikan didn't move, she went closer to her and took off her clothes for her and made her wore the dress. Mizuki gathered her nieces' hair and started combing and tying them up. Mikan didn't know what to do and left her aunt do her work.

"There all done! You really look pretty, just like your Mother"

Mikan blushed from her comment but felt proud at the same time. Happy to hear that she looks just like her mother.

"Too bad though, you act like your Father. You got her face which is good, but you have his behavior."

Mikan just laugh at her aunts words, thinking how was her Father when he was younger. The two went out of the room and went downstairs. There they met Natsume talking with Seiichi with tea cups on their hands.

"Sorry for the wait Little Natsume, our Mikan here was actually not yet prepared for your date. So I dressed her up"

Natsume shifted his eyes to his Date, he shifted his gaze back to Mizuki and gave her an approving nod. Mizuki smiled and gave a high five towards her son.

Natsume stood up from his seat and grabbed the Auburn Lady's hand, Mizuki and her son followed them out the house and shooed them off to enjoy their date. Mikan remained silent until, they reach their first destination. Their hands still clasped together.

_End of Flashback_

Here they are. Currently inside a Movie theater, watching some crazy horror movie. Seating at the second row at the second level floor. The Auburn lady would Flinch and covers her eyes with her hands, when some dark ugly woman shows up at the screen out of nowhere. She took a peek from her hands to her date, and found him staring at the screen as if nothing happened while munching on Popcorn and drinking some cola from his can.

Mikan made an irritated sigh, and closed her eyes praying for the movie to end now. Unfortunately for her, it was still in the middle part of the movie. Natsume noticed her actions and placed his free hand on top of her hand and squeezed it. The auburn lady, flinched from his sudden affection and shifted her hand, but it felt so warm for her that she didn't want to let go.

After the movie ended, they went inside a fast food store and ordered some food. Mikan found a vacant seat at the sofa corner and toddle towards the table. She sat down and waited for her food. Natsume arrived to the table and placed the food.

"Where's Mine?" She asked while looking at the tray with three burgers with a can of coke and a vanilla shake. Natsume placed one Burger in front of her and the Vanilla shake.

Mikan pick up the burger and opened it. "What's this?"

"A burger, with beef patty in a bun and a vanilla Shake." He explained knowing full well, that it is her first time eating burger and drinking vanilla shake. He even felt more elated, upon thinking her first date is with him.

Mikan inspected the burger and the shake, as if it was something that came out of nowhere . She opened her mouth and took a bite from the burger. "Taste good" were her words and she grabbed and sip the shake with a straw on her mouth. "SWEET" She exclaimed, as she continued munched on her burger and sipping from her shake.

Natsume continued on eating his burger, while his eyes at her every actions that she made. No matter what she does, it always looks cute on how he sees it, but refuses to tell or acknowledge the idea. He sip from his coke and remained his eyes on her. Mikan felt a stare towards her, she raised her head to face Natsume and found him staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing"

"By the way, you haven't forgotten both of your promises, right?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows and sighed, he opened his mouth and continues munching on his burger. Mikan got annoyed, she opened her mouth to ask again.

"Like I told you. No worries, my lips are sealed and I'll bring the shell music box on Monday." he cut her off.

"Good then" She sigh and continued sipping from her shake.

They continued eating in silence and finished there meal. After they were done eating they went outside to continue their date. Upon walking around the area, Natsume saw a jewelry shop and went inside while dragging Mikan by her arm. Mikan, who doesn't know what a jewelry shop is. Was mesmerize at how pretty and shiny it was. Gold and Silver, rings and necklace are shining and lining up. Natsume dragged her towards the rings section.

"Which ones looks pretty?" He asked her while inspecting the merchandise that they have.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

Mikan remained silent and averted her gaze to the rings. There are silver rings and gold rings, bigger and smaller rings, Some with diamonds or birth stones and some are just plain gold with designs. Mikan looked at the rings, and found one which gotten her attention.

"That one" Mikan blurted while pointing to a silver ring.

"Where?"

"That one there, to the second left at the bottom part." she informed while pointing her index finger towards the ring.

Natsume stared at the ring and took her left hand observing the size. He shifted his gaze to an attendant and called her. He averted his eyes back to Mikan and instructed her to wait for him outside and she obliged. Mikan who was puzzled by his actions, tilted her head to the right with a questioning look while walking her way outside the store. Minutes Later, Natsume was finished with his business. He went outside and found her standing beside the door.

"Let's go" He commanded.

Curious as she found that he left the store without nothing in his hands, "Hey, What did you buy?" she inquired.

"..."

Natsume didn't answered her question and continued walking ahead of her. Mikan pouted for having a silent treatment from her question. She raised her hands and nudge his sleeve. "What did you buy?" she asked again.

Natsume faced his date and grabbed her hands, "A secret, so don't ask anymore". Mikan remained silent and allowed Natsume to drag her around. After minutes later from walking, they arrive in front of the entrance of the aquarium that she found before when she got lost.

Mikan run towards the entrance followed by Natsume, she turned back to him and found him too far from her liking. She went back towards him and grabbed his hand. Pulling him towards the entrance like an overly excited kid.

"HURRY, HURRY. Let's get inside" She shouted with excitement in her face, making him smile towards her.

"What are you? A kid?" he teased, as he grabbed her hand and clasped it with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just hurry and move your legs. I can't wait to see them." She flashed him a smile and carried on walking towards the entrance, while dragging Natsume by his hands.

Upon reaching inside the Aquarium, Mikan was greeted by the big tall glasses with fishes. She walk towards them and one by one the fishes started to gather towards her. The auburn lady softly chuckle towards them and she placed her right hand on the glass. She started walking to the side, with her hand still on the glass followed by Natsume who remained on her side.

After reaching the end part of the wall, the auburn lady saw a tunnel with glasses as a wall. She faced Her accompany and smiled towards him. Mikan grabbed his hand and went towards the tunnel. There she saw a big fish swimming above her head, to her left and to her right. The lady smiled widely and run towards the wall, a swimming turtle swam towards her and stilled in front of her. The auburn beauty smiled again and waved at the turtle, the turtle bowed its head and continued on his way.

The raven haired lad, went closer towards her and observed her smile. Putting it on his mind, to never forget all the smiles she makes. Mikan, who noticed his presence, smiled towards him.

"Thank you, Natsume" She thanked her, giving him her biggest smile.

Natsume didn't replied but smiled back towards her. He grabbed her hands and started walking towards the back area of the aquarium, they went outside and went to look for a vacant seat. Minutes later, people started to fill the empty seats and noises started to get louder. She turned her face towards Natsume and nudge his sleeve, "What's going to happen here?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.

Before Natsume could reply, Dolphins came out jumping and swimming , then a host arrive in a swimming suit in front of them at the other side. Her eyes widen from the show and beamed a smile while covering her mouth with her hands and the show started. Dolphins dancing, twirling, jumping, and eating their treats after showing their guest a trick.

One dolphin took notice of Mikan and started to twirl while making some sounds in front of her. Mikan waved at his attempt on impressing her and smiled. Another Dolphin came and started to twirl like what his other friend dolphin is doing, until the other two went towards her. The lady giggled at their actions on trying to impress her and wave towards them, which made the host took notice of her. The audiences on the other side envied but laughed at how the dolphins swimming at one corner of the stadium, making it harder for the host to do there work.

A whistle blow was heard by the dolphins, and they swam towards the noise. Hours later, they requested for a volunteer to play with the dolphins. The host who took noticed of the auburn haired beauty, called her attention. Mikan stood up from her seat and went down the stairs with Natsume behind her, not allowing her to be alone. One of the employees came and approached her, she instructed her what to do. Even before the host can tell the dolphins what to do, one came towards Mikan and started twirling in front of her.

Mikan placed her hand over the big tank, the dolphin stopped in front of her and touched her hand. Showing the audience that they gave each other a high five.

"Natsume, you try." She cheered as she went and grabbed his hand placing it above the tank, seconds later it gave him a high five. The host was amazed at was she saw, she didn't even commanded the dolphins but they seemed to be more excited when they saw her.

She opened her mouth to asked the lady, if she had experienced. But was even more amazed when they heard that she had a pet dolphin before. After her volunteering work, she waved towards the dolphins. The host smiled at how the dolphins decided to wave their tails towards her.

"It looks like our Dolphins here, really loves you a lot Miss. I hope you and your handsome boyfriend will come and visit us again" The host said as she thanked her with a smile. Mikan blushed from her words and started walking faster back to her seat leaving Natsume to follow behind her.

After two hours had passed, the show almost reaches the end part of the show. The host still requested for another volunteer to share the fun and experience touching them. When the show reached its end, the dolphins gave a back flip jump and a wave with their tails. Telling the audience that the show is done.

After the show ended, the couple went outside the aquarium for a snack. Mikan saw a crepe store, she averted her gaze to the raven haired lad with stars on her eyes. He nodded his head in approval and started walking towards the store.

Mikan ordered a strawberry crepe, while Natsume ordered a coffee.

It was almost five thirty in the afternoon when they finished their snacks and left the store. They started walking towards her home, but stopped at a flower shop. Natsume requested her to wait outside, he walked inside the shop and towards the teller. He asked for the flower he ordered and paid, then went outside the shop.

Natsume found Mikan with her back facing him, looking at the antique shop in front of the flower shop. Natsume walked towards her and called for her attention. He handed her a bouquet of red rose with a folded paper inside, Mikan took the bouquet in her arms with her face flushed red.

She whispered a soft 'Thank you' towards him, that only he can hear. The lad nodded his head and started to walk ahead of her. Mikan slowly walked behind him, face still flushed red. Upon observing the bouquet a small folded paper caught her attention. She took it and opened the folded paper.

The young lady reads the letter softly and her face flushed red even more. Those words that she knew, even after she was born. The words she always hear from his father's mouth and from the shell like music box that her mother left for her. She squat down from where she stood and hides her face with the bouquet. The lad in front of her noticed her missing presence, went back towards her and squat down in front of her.

"You" She started but stopped from her heart beating fast.

"I?" he asked, closing his face towards her. Teasing.

"Nothing"

"Is that so, hurry up and stand. I need to bring you home"

Mikan stood up and hugged the bouquet, attempting to hide her face. "You Love me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes" he replied back with out face turning red.

"I see" she whispered.

The remaining time of their date went silent as she was currently being brought to her home. Upon arriving at the gate of the house, They face each other and the auburn lady thanked the lad in front of her for the day. They stared at each other eyes for a while in silence when they were greeted by Mizuki.

"Wow! What a pretty bouquet that you receive Mikan. So, How was your date? " She cheered.

Mikan blushed from her question, and run towards her room upstairs with the bouquet still on her hands.

"Oh my, Did I disturb you?"

"Nope, not at all" Natsume informed her.

The woman smiled "I see, so did she enjoyed it? Was my tip helpful?"

"Very"

"That's good to hear."

They remained silent for a bit, when "You're such a fine young man, Natsume. I hope Mikan will choose you."

"Would be grateful if that will happen"

"By the way, I've been eager to ask you. But have you meet her before?" The question came to him out of nowhere, he smirked and opened his mouth to reply

"Yes, yes we did. But she doesn't remember it"

"Oh my, that's not go-..."her words were cut off when the lad opened his mouth again.

"But don't worry, I have many ways on making her remember and fall for me" Mizuki beamed a smile towards him and cheered him on his plan. After they were done talking, they bid farewell. Mizuki went back inside the house and closed the door.

END

* * *

So, Did you enjoyed it? I hope you did. :)

Please do review and fave it if you want to, I would be ecstatically happy if you will.

Thank you for reading the story, Hope you will continue to wait for the next chapter to come.

Until next time,

B27


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!

Looks like, I won't be uploading the next chapter soon. Here is the new chapter, please enjoy :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from GA might become out of character. So I will apologize before hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Short Summary

Sakura Mikan was lying on her bed when she was forcefully taken out on a Date by the famous male student from her school, with the help of her enthusiastic aunt. Her aunt dressed her up and shooed them off to their date. Fortunately, she had fun with her date and received flowers by the end of the day with a folded paper attach to the flower.

* * *

** "The Rumor"**

"Hey, hey, did you hear?" A black haired girl whispered to her friend walking beside her.

"Yeah, is it true?" She whispered back

"Yeah, looks like someone saw them kissing inside a Restaurant"

"Eh? I thought someone saw them making out in the hallway"

"No way"

The auburn haired girl, has been hearing this rumors every time she walked in the hallways. When she entered her classroom, she was given a silent treatment from her classmates. Which lead her to wonder, she asked her trust worthy friends and in change told her about their behavior.

Mikan tried to deny and clear all the misunderstandings, but failed. No one seemed to believe her when the lad himself decided to stick with her, where ever she goes.

Ever since class has started for the week, rumors have been spreading inside the school. The now rumored transfer student and the famous male student, dating. On the third day of class this week, it started to exaggerate more and more.

"Seriously, Does those rumors not bother to you at all?" Mikan exasperated.

"Nope, not at all. It's fun anyway" He sighed as he continued reading from his book.

Mikan irked from his words and started picking a fight with him.

"Now now, Mikan. Isn't fun this way?" koko the ever smiling lad agreed to his friend.

"But, Mikan might get hurt by those rumors physically." a worried Anna reasoned out.

"No problem, They'll die before that happens"

"Killing is not good Natsume" Ruka retorted.

"Isn't that good, Mikan? You have your knight in shining armor prince charming beside you, to protect you with all his heart. So just let him protect you and didn't he already returned the precious music box that you lost?" Hotaru, the raven haired girl teased without emotions on her face.

"Yes, he did gave it back to me but. NO WAY, those rumors are starting to get out of hand and they even gotten more exaggerated. I was even called out by Jin-jin about it" She pointed out, running towards Anna for comfort. The pink haired girl, smiled and hugged her friend back.

"Come on, it will be alright. Mikan" Nonoko, a dark blue haired girl, joined her friend in comforting Mikan.

Seconds later, the bell rung. Tuning that classes will begin soon. After Classes has ended, Mikan was greeted by Tsubasa and her cousin by the school gate.

"Tsubasa, Seiichi, What are you doing here?"

"I came to fetch you up" Seiichi replied, placing his bag behind his back.

"Tsubasa?"

"Nothing, I came to hung out" he grinned.

"OR more like, you want to ask Seiichi to teach you Math" His girlfriend teased, walking the hallway, waving towards Mikan.

Tsubasa was curious upon seeing his girlfriend in front of him, ignoring the teasing comment his girlfriend said "Misaki, I thought your going out with your girl friends for karaoke?"

"Canceled it"

"Then that means, it will be a group study, then" The black haired male replied. "Anyway Mikan, are you and Natsume dating already?"

Mikan blushed from her cousins question and mumbled "What are you talking about?"

"Last Saturday, Natsume confessed to you, right? So did you said Yes?"

The grouped perked up from his words, waiting for Mikan's answer. "Like what I've been trying to tell, WE ARE NOT DATING"

"eh? So that means you rejected him?" Koko blurted, face still smiling.

"Too bad Natsume, looks like you need to look for a new 'Only One'" Tsubasa teased.

The princess, did not know what to say or to do. She didn't mean it like that, and she still doesn't know what she feels towards him. "That's not it" she blurted face flushing red up to her ears.

"Really? Then Natsume, looks like you still have a chance" Koko muttered

"..." Natsume, one of their topics remained silent, still reading his book.

They started walking towards their home, while bidding farewell and see you tomorrow to their friends. Mikan, Natsume and her cousin Seiichi with Tsubsa and Misaki following them behind.

"Natsume, isn't your house at the other corner"

Natsume remained silent beside Mikan.

"Oh, I see. You want to be sure your 'one and only girl' arrives at her home" The dark blue haired man teased. Mikan blushed from Tsubasa words and remained silent, trying to make a distance between her and Natsume as much as possible but fails.

Minutes later, they are already in front of their house. They went inside and closed the door. After he was sure Mikan went inside the house, he turned around and started walking towards his house.

"We're Back" Mikan and Seiichi greeted inside the house, followed by his friends.

"Welcome back" An old man announced, smiling his heart out in seeing his first grandson, crushing him a tight hug.

"GRANDPA, you're here?"

"Looks like we have visitors, Come in, come in"

"Thank you for having us" The couple greeted with smiles

The old man continued smiling towards his guest, he looked down and saw an auburn haired girl. "This girl, ...are you Mikan?"

Mikan smiled, feeling warm towards the old man "Yes, Nice to meet you"

"I see, I see. Indeed you look exactly like her"

Curious, she asked "Her?"

"Your Mother of course"

"You've meet my Mom?"

"Yup, it was along time ago though"

Mikan beamed a smile towards the old man in front of her, happy to know that. It was not only them who knew about her mom. Wanting to know more, she opened her mouth to ask him a question but got cut off. When a brown haired woman came out from the kitchen, wondering why the still haven't come inside. "What are you guys doing? Hurry and come in" were her words, greeting them with a smile.

"Mom, we will be having a group study after dinner. So Tsubasa and Misaki will eat here. Is it okay?"

"Of course, as what the saying goes. The more the merrier, don't you agree Father?" She smiled towards her Father-in-law.

"Yup, So you guys don't need to hold back, okay?"

"Okay" the couple cheered.

After dinner, Mikan went straight back to her room. Her cousin and his friends went inside his room for a group study. She placed her bag on the table and took out her home works. An hour passed and she was already done with her homework. The auburn haired lady went to her bed, lied down and gazed at the ceiling.

The ceiling had small stars on it, that glows on night. The room was also filled with stuff toys and story book. It was said that, this room was supposed to be their younger son's room. But unfortunately, he was one of them. A merman, he need to learn about their extinction and how to take care of themselves. That was the reason why her cousin Keiji is staying with her father.

Mikan sat up from her bed and leaned her shoulders by the window, she looked down by the gate and saw her cousin biding goodbye to his friends. The couple saw her by the window and waved towards her goodbye, she smiled and wave back towards them. The brunette looked towards the stars and suddenly she remembered the memories from this afternoon.

'So that means you rejected him?' were her friend Koko's words. She shook her head from left to right 'Really? then Natsume, looks like you still have a chance' The words from her friend made her blush. "I don't know" she mumbled to her self.

It was almost bed time, and Mikan finally fell asleep. Snoring softly, tossing and rolling from her bed.

"Big Brother. Where did you get that?" an eleven year old black haired brunette curiously asked to her brother, pointing to a necklace he was holding with his hand.

"This? Received it from a childhood friend"

"That belongs to a girl before, right?"

Her older brother remained silent as he stared at his necklace, it gave her the idea that she was right. This thought peeked her interest and curiously asked him "Could this be, the girl you told me about when I was five?". Again, he remained silent in agreement towards her.

"So, have you met her again?"

"Yeah, she transferred in our school"

Enthusiastically she asked her brother, to let her meet her. But was turned down, saying, he will bring her here once they are dating. His younger sister smiled and cheered him to do his best in courting the girl.

It was already Thursday morning, sun was already up in the sky. The auburn lady stood up from her bed and started dressing for school, she went downstairs to have her breakfast and was greeted by her Aunt and the old man she met yesterday.

"Good Morning" They greeted in unison, she warmly greeted them back and went to sit to one of the empty seats. Later, her cousin joined her on breakfast.

"By the way, Mikan. I think we haven't introduce him to you yet." Mizuki started "The old man in front of you is Nonno Sakura, your Uncle Ryouji's father"

"Nice to meet you, Mikan." Nonno smiled, handing her a candy towards her. Mikan stretches her hand and took the candy.

"Nice to meet you too, Grandpa Nonno."

"Grandpa is fine"

"Okay"

"I heard that Keiji is staying with your dad, how is he?" he inquired, missing his youngest grandson. The family went silent for a bit, but they too can't wait to hear her question.

"He is doing good, a mischievous and funny kid. I had a lot of fun when we are together, he also said that he wants to meet his family again soon." She replied back, informing the family about their youngest child.

"I see, that's good to hear. I can't wait to see him soon" Mizuki smiled warmly "Then, when he come backs. We need to prepare his favorite dish"

"But Auntie, your a mermaid too right? Isn't it fine, if you go and visit him?"

"Actually, if a mermaid or a merman marries a human. They are not allowed to go back to sea, but they are allowed to be visited by their mermaid friends." She explained as she continued washing the empty plates, her husband used before he left for work.

The Oldest member of the family was watching a show in the television, when his eyes darted to the clock. "Seiichi, Mikan. I think you should go now, you might be late for class" he warned.

"Okay, We're going then." They announced and headed out of the house.

Minutes from their walk, they arrive at school. Fortunate they are already inside in their respective classroom before the bell rung. The princess's day continued like this. Natsume still sticking close to her, trying to act sweet towards her. Which even added fuel to the fire. Rumors even exaggerated more.

Sumire, a short green haired girl wanted to make peace with her crush, decided to befriend Mikan. At first, she taught she will just be using Mikan to reach her goal. But bit by bit, she felt that it wasn't worth the time and decided to be a true friend towards her.

Classes indeed and Mikan was now on her way home with Natsume beside her, her cousin Seiichi informed her that he will come home late for their project that still needs to be finished.

"Do you really need to do this?" She asked furiously to her accompany.

"Do what?"

"I don't need you" she pointed towards his chest "To take me back home" she finished.

"I love you" were his words only. Mikan blushed from his words and started walking ahead of him, and he followed.

"Why?" she asked. Wanting to know the reason, why he loves her.

Natsume sighed from her words and looks down, making his eyes covered with his bangs "You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

Natsume, who can't take it anymore. Decided to show her the necklace she gave to him.

"This? Do you recall seeing this?"

Mikan stared at the necklace on his neck and went closer, she observe the necklace and gasped. "This is the necklace that I gave to a boy that I met in the forest. Where did you get this?" She asked, her face has a disbelieving look. Thinking that Natsume stole it.

"Seriously?"

Mikan stared back and the necklace and back to the boy. She raised her right hand and stared at the ring she wore, Mikan looked back again at Natsume, then to the necklace and back to her ring and shouted.

"YOU'RE THAT BOY?"

"Finally, you remembered" he sighed and started walking ahead of her towards the Sakura house, still insisting on bringing her home. Mikan who was still not believing the fact, that the boy she met six years ago was the lad in front of her. She run towards him and caught his sleeve, the raven haired male turned around and faced her.

"WHEN? HOW? WHY?" She blurted, not really knowing on what to ask.

"Just calm down, at first I thought it was not. But I saw the ring on your finger and I hit the jackpot."

"You mean?"

"I have known ever since your first day of school"

"But why did you kept on silent?"

"I was waiting for you, I thought you remembered. So I tried not to say anything, but you being an airhead and a super dense girl made me extremely mad that I decided to just tell you"

"I did. Of course I remember, but I thought you will be moving far away."

"We were kids, so for us that distance was too far. But we only move to a place near a hospital" he explained, cupping her checks.

Mikan remained silent and started to sob. "I see, I see. That's good. I thought I won't be able to see you, but to think you were just within reach. I did not know, I'm sorry Natsume" She cried as she hugged him. She felt relief on meeting her long lost childhood friend and it made her feel warm inside. Natsume hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

Mikan calmed down and they started walking back home. She does not know why, but inside her, she felt warm and happy. Like all the feelings inside will explode soon, from too much happiness.

Upon reaching home. Mikan offered Natsume a tea inside and he gladly accepted the offer, wanting to stay with her longer. She went inside, Natsume following her behind. They went inside the living room and she started making her way to the kitchen to prepare the tea, leaving Natsume to sit at the sofa. After she was done preparing tea, she went back to the living room handing him his tea.

Mikan sat in front of him and started asking him questions.

"From the letter that you left, I heard that you're already a big brother?"

Natsume nodded his head and spoke "She's eleven now, though"

"I see, so it was a girl. Is she cute?" she asked curiously, wanting to know more about her childhood friends younger sister.

"Of course, cuter that you. She is on different league than you, an ugly lady can never compare to a cute younger sister" He harshly announced.

Pissed, Mikan retorted back "Oh, Really? Then who's the guy, that said he loves me again and again? The guy who kept on sticking close to me, just to tell me that he wants me to be his girlfriend?"

Natsume chuckled from her words and placed his hands to his mouth"No need to be jealous Mikan, Of course I love you more than my sister"

Mikan shrieked from his reply and started hitting him with the pillows "Shut up, you Sister-con underwear pervert"

"I am not an underwear pervert. You're the one who kept flashing her underwear in front of me"

"What ever, shut up" as she raised her hands again to hit him with the pillow, but failed as he stood and stole it from her hands, as she fell on his chest and they fell to the floor. They opened there eyes and found their eyes close to each other, nose touching one another and lips an inch away from the other. They stayed like that for almost a minute, when Mikan stood up and went back to her seat.

They remained silent for a minute, not knowing what to tell. The silence was disturb, when a crazy frantic sound of the door bell rung inside the house.

"I guess, I should open the door" She walked towards the door and opened it, she was greeted by her aunt's crying face.

"What? Auntie? Are you okay?" She asked but receive no reply, she directed her question to her grandpa. Who also was a tear on his eyes. Mikan started to feel her heart thumping like crazy, not liking at how this is leading. Natsume, who heard the noise outside. Stood up from his seat and went to look.

There he found Mikan and her aunt hugging her while crying. Curious on what happened, he walked towards them and stayed behind Mikan.

"Mikan, Mikan. Good thing you're here" her Aunt chanted.

"Did something bad Happened?"

"No, nothing like that. Mikan, stay calm and listen to me carefully" She informed her niece and placed her hands on her shoulder. The raven haired lad, who was worried about her. Clasped her hand with his, telling her that his beside her.

"Mikan, You're mother. We found your mother."

END

* * *

Was it to you liking? or not? Hope it did.

This story is nearing its completion. A new story will be made after this, but I am not sure what anime to use next time.

Did you found some grammar mistakes and misspellings? If you did, please do tell me. I use reviews for improvement purpose only, and they would be much appreciated.

Thank you for reading the new chapter :)

Until the next time,

B27


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, Sorry for the wait! Thank you for continuing on reading this Fanfiction, I hope you will continue to read this story until it reaches the final chapter. Thank you, Please do enjoy :)

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from GA might become out of character. So I will apologize before hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Short Summary

A Sixteen year old mermaid now living in the human world, after weeks of staying with the care of the Sakura Family. She finally found some leads about her mother and to add more to her happiness. The boy that she met when she was five, was just right in front of her, confessing to her and claimed his love towards her. Mikan still doesn't know what she feel towards him, but felt that she does not want to let got of him again.

* * *

**"Meeting Her"**

Morning came to her like nothing. After hearing the news about her Mother yesterday, she felt ecstatic on meeting her but her mind changed after hearing the other news. Mikan was now on her way to school, Seiichi who has club activities was asked to arrive early in school.

It was still an hour early for school, but decided to head out for a change of mood. She walked slowly, until she reached the playground. Mikan walked inside and sat at the swings, swinging her self while gazing at nothing. Her silent mood was cut off, when a raven haired male sat beside the swing she was sitting.

"Natsume, Good Morning" She greeted, trying to look cheerful towards him but got ignored.

Irritated, she opened her mouth to speak "Hey, is that how you treat a childhood friend that you haven't seen for many years?"

"Says the woman who tried to pick a fight with her childhood friend that she haven't seen in years"

Remembering about the first day they met and how she treated him harshly.

"Well, it was your fault to begin with. Who told you to tease a transfer student?"

"Who would not? I was mad when you completely forgot about me"

"I did not" she retorted and continued speaking "You change so much and I'm sorry I made you felt that way" as she smiled and clasped her hands in front of her in a forgiving manner.

"Well, It's fine. The past is past"

They went silent for a minute, and started to laugh for no reasons.

"Thanks a lot Natsume"

"For what?"

"For cheering me up"

"Was I?" he teased as he stood up and started walking towards school.

"Seriously, you always get in my nerves" Mikan sighed, she stood up from the swings and followed Natsume.

"Right back at you"

"What ever"

They arrive inside the school and went to the classroom, as what they had expected. Rumors started spreading again about them.

"Hey, they came to school together. Are they dating?" a girl whispered besides the other.

"No way, and I was thinking that I might have a chance with him."

"Dream on girl" her friend grumbled

"But, he helped me. I was assigned for library work and those books were heavy, he helped me carry them. We even went home together" She boasted.

"Yeah, yeah. As if I will believe you" her other friend teased and started to giggle.

Mikan started to get used to the rumors, that she started to ignore all of it. Whispers, grumble, and hateful words from jealous fan girls have been thrown at her. But she got tired on it and all in all, ignore is what she did.

She greeted her classmate inside her classroom, and she went towards her seat. Mikan was greeted by her friends and her day started just like that.

"Hey, hey Mikan. Have you heard?" Koko, the ever smiling boy muttered to his friend

"What? Another rumor?"

"Well, something like that. But this one is different"

"What?"

"While I was on my way to school. The neighborhood had been talking about a lady who works at a cafe that looks just like you, they said" Koko exclaimed it to his friends. Mikan who already knew the news nodded her head.

"Yeah, I already heard about it. Turns out, the lady they were talking about is my Mother."

Silence was the reply, followed by a long yelp from her friends.

"My aunt, who went to the neighboring town. Finally found my mother after many years" Mikan enlighten her friends with the news.

"You mean, your mother was missing?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison.

The auburn haired girl nodded her in confirm.

"It was a long time ago though, I was still a baby when my mother was missing. All I have about her is the Music box that she left for me."

"Then, Let's go and meet with her " Sumire, the Dark green haired Tsundere girl announced. They shifter there eyes towards the girl and nodded there head.

"That's a good Idea, Sumire" Koko the brown haired boy, patted her hair. Sumire shrugged his hands of her hair and a small tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

"What ever, it just pisses me off. When my rival in love is too much depressed, that I can't even pick a fight with her." She explained, crossing her arms on her chest and turned.

"Now, now. No need to be shy, we know that your also worried about Mikan" the pink haired girl giggled. The blond haired man joined as he tried to stiffen his chuckle.

"Who is?" she shouted and she faced Mikan. But instead she was inches face to face with a smiling happy face lad. Sumire felt her cheeks started to warm and turned back around again.

"Remember this Mikan, I won't forgive you." She shouted as she run back towards her seat.

Puzzled, Mikan tilted her head to the side "What did I do?"

"No need to worry Mikan, our dear green haired friend just felt embarrassed is all" Koko blurted receiving an approval nod from their friends.

"So, how about it Mikan? Want to go this Saturday?" The Class press asked.

Mikan nodded her head and agreed it with them where they will meet. Hotaru and Natsume remained silent during the conversation, only nodding their heads when they were asked if they are coming.

The agreed date arrived, and here she was waiting for her other friends to arrive. The first one to arrive was Koko and Yuu, followed by Sumire. Later Hotaru and Ruka came. A minute later she arrive being followed by Natsume behind her, which started Sumire to pick a fight with Mikan.

"Anna and Nonoko sure are late, Where are they?" As Koko was looking for them. The two ladies arrive with plastic bags on their hands.

"Your late, Where have you been?" Sumire, the tsudere girl asked.

"Well, we went and bought some snack in the convenience store and we forgot the time" Anna explained as they apologized to their friends.

"Well, Isn't it fine? A bus still hasn't passed by yet." Ruka, the forgiving lad informed.

They sat down by the stool and waited for the bus, Koko got hungry and asked for snacks which Anna happily gave him one. Minutes after waiting the bus arrive, they got on the bus and sat at the empty chairs. During their ride, they eat their snacks and talked. Mikan who was fidgeting on her chair beside Natsume, made her friends noticed her.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" A concerned short dirty blond hair lad asked.

Mikan shifted her gazed from her hands to Yuu, she was silent ever since they rode the bus.

"What should I do, I'm kind a bit worried. What if she doesn't remember me. My aunt told me that my Mother had forgotten about her too, she might have forgotten me. To add it up, the last time she saw me was when I was still two months old" Mikan muttered to her friends frantically. She started to murmur some words again, that made her friends sweat dropped.

The raven haired lass, who was tired from listening from her rantings. Hits Mikan with the book she was holding.

"Calm down, you're bothering the other passengers or would you like me to throw you to the window?"

"Hotaru, throwing Mikan to the window will defeat the purpose of us coming here" The smiling lad followed.

"Now, now, Mikan. You need to calm down and think about the good side. Your mother might remember you, once she will she you, okay?" Nonoko cheered her up which she earned a nod from Anna and Yuu.

"Yeah Mikan, You don't need to worry. If she's your mother, she will definitely gonna remember you. Okay?" The pink haired girl added to her best friends words.

Mikan started to clam down from her friends words and smiled.

"Okay, Thanks. Also, Thank you too Permy" She thanked, shifting her head to Sumire.

"You don't need to thank me, I only did it because you're starting to-" her words were cut off, when she realized what had Mikan called her.

"What did you just call me?" she threaten.

Mikan's face looks so innocent, that she didn't notice Sumire's malice from her words "Permy?". That cut her last straw and placed her hands around Mikan's neck.

"I dare you to call me that again and I'll kill you" She threaten again as she shuffled Mikan's brain. The others ignore the two, while Anna and the concerned Nonoko and Yuu, tried to stop Sumire.

Thirty minutes later, they arrive at their destination. They got off the bus and started looking for the cafe they were looking. Unfortunately, they found none. They started walking by the streets, but still nothing was found.

They got tired from looking and decided to rest. Koko who was lying down the chair, hanged his head to the side. He noticed some shop boards at the top of the door shops and started reading the words. A specific billboard caught his attention and stood up.

"Mikan?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the name of the shop again?"

"It say's Mermaid Cafe"

"Is that it?" He asked pointing his index finger to a shop board with a mermaid and a coffee cup on her hands.

The rest stood up from there seat and congratulated Koko for a job well done. They walk to the store and stopped in front, Yuu went closer to the door and opened. They were warmly welcome by the waitress and guided them to their seat. The Auburn lady started to fell her heart thumping fast, remained silent. They ordered some shakes and desserts, while waiting for the said woman to arrive.

Minutes later, they found none and started to lose hope. Almost two hours had passed, but still. No one that they said who looks like and older version of Mikan arrived.

"Hey are you really sure, it is here?" The tsundere lady asked.

"But this is the only store that says, Mermaid Cafe'' The smiling boy replied.

"I guess, but it might be the next town" The dark blue haired girl announced.

"But Nonoko, Mikan's aunt said. That it was this town."

"And this is the only Mermaid Cafe that the town has" Hotaru added

They sighed from their conversation, starting to get tired from waiting. Mikan who has her eyes covered by her bangs, opened her mouth to speak.

"Thanks a lot everyone, I know you're worried about me. But I think, we should give up for the day and go home"

"But, we still haven't seen your Mom" Yuu pointed out.

Upon saying those words, a woman with a auburn hair and a petite form arrive in the shop wearing a suit. Koko who noticed her coming in. Pointed his index finger towards her.

"Hey, Mikan. Is that your Mother?" He asked. They shifted their eyes to the person he was pointing, and indeed. The woman, look exactly like her. They have the same hair color and eyes, although her hair was up to her shoulders only. They started to whisper towards each other and pointing out the difference between her and their friend.

"Manager, can I please have your signature on this? And, please don't forget to read it first before signing" a strawberry blond haired lady exclaimed to her Manager as she saw her.

"Don't need to worry. I'll read it" she exclaimed back to her.

"Hmm, Who was the Manager that signed the wrong papers again? Because she didn't read it?" The short lady teased.

"Your too mean towards your Manager, you just became a team leader. You know" The woman retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. My Apologize my master, this humble servant will always be by your side" she teased again.

"Hey, Luna. Stop being mean to the Manager and start your work. She just got out from the hospital you know."

"Now now, Shiki. It's not like Yuka will drop dead. If she did, I'll wake her up and kill her again."

"You're crazy" Shiki commented as he went back to his work, leaving the two women to talk.

The young customers continued on staring at their topic of conversation, which earned the managers attention. She smiled towards them and continued on her work.

"Mikan, She really looks exactly like you"

"There's no doubt about it. Mikan will be super pretty when you grow up, unlike permy" the smiling boy teased, which earned him a smack in the head from the said girl.

They decided to stay for a while longer and observed her.

The Manager, whose been feeling an intense stare towards their table, tried to ignore it as much as possible.

"Hey, Shiki. Did I do something bad?"

"Why?"

"I've been feeling this intense stare from table number fourteen, ever since I've arrived."

"Hmm?" He gaze towards the table and found the youngsters eating their ordered food and chatting.

"Maybe you're just tired. They look like normal youngsters to me"

"Nope, I can't take this anymore" She replied back and she started walking towards the table. She walked closer and smiled.

Upon reaching there table, she smiled towards them and "Hello, good afternoon. Is there something I can help you?" She inquired as she opened her eyes and observed the kids.

"No, we're fine. Thank you for your concern" the ever lady like Nonoko replied back.

"I see, feel free to call me. If ever you need something" she offered, she was about to walk away from their table. When a young lady caught her attention.

The auburn lady who was drinking from her shake, averted her gaze to the woman. The woman started to feel dizzy upon seeing her face. She walked back towards their table and gazed at the young lady.

"Hey, excuse me but, May I know your name?" The Manager asked Mikan.

The young lady, who knew the person talking to her, felt a pang of pain from her question. She knew it was a given that she will ask her name, but she felt the pain through her heart. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Her name was called out by her friends as she felt her tears falling from her eyes to her checks, she stood up from her chair and run towards the door. Natsume, stood up from his chair, he looked towards the woman for a minute as if trying to say something. But he turned and started running towards Mikan.

"Mikan" The group gazed back towards Hotaru.

"Yes?" The manager asked, confused and puzzled. She placed her hand to her head that started to get hurt and painful.

"Her name is Mikan" The woman opened her eyes to the raven haired girl and stared at her again, trying to keep her eyes open. Luna, who saw her holding her head. Run towards her, and tried to calm her down.

"Does the name 'Mikan' Ring a bell to you" The girl asked again as the Manager closed her eyes, letting darkness overtake her.

The auburn haired girl, didn't stop running until she reached an empty park. She started to sob loudly and had trouble breathing. The raven male who was following her behind, caught up to her and rubbed her back.

The brunette was not used on running, that she vomited the food that she just recently eat. The lad beside her continued to rub her back and hold Mikan's hair away from her own vomit. After she was done emptying her stomach, the raven haired lad took his napkin from his pocket and wiped it towards her mouth. Mikan was tired to fight back, she allowed Natsume to do his task.

They went towards a seat and sat down.

"Are you calm now?"

Mikan remained silent and nodded her head.

"I already sent a mail to Ruka, they will be he-" his words were cut off, when Mikan leaned on his shoulders and started to cry.

"I know, I know" She started "But still, it feels painful. It hurts, Natsume. What should I do? it hurts, it hurts a lot" She cried loudly. Natsume remained silent from her sudden outburst and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tight, telling her that he will stay beside her and not to worry.

Minutes later the others arrived and found Mikan sleeping, leaning on Natsume's shoulders.

END

* * *

How was it? Did you like it?

Are there still any misspellings and wrong grammars? Please tell me..

StarElsie, MikanHZ, MKittyz, and to all reviewers. Thank you for always leaving a review on my chapters. It made me focus to write the new chapters. :)

Thank you for reading this chapter, hope you can wait for the next one. :)

Please Review or fave it, if you like.

Till, next time,

B27


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there! Sorry for the wait.

I won't make you wait on any longer, please do enjoy reading the story.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from GA might become out of character. So I will apologize before hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Short Summary

After she heard the news about her mother, she was happy to meet her but lost her will to meet her. After being persuaded by her friends to meet her long lost Mother, she finally got the courage to meet her. But felt a strong pain in her heart, when her mother inquired her name.

* * *

**"Our Painful Encounter"**

"I love you Yuka, Please be my Queen" A man asked her hand in marriage.

"...Yes, yes, YES!" She cried, nodding her head and hugging him.

"It's a Baby Girl, Congratulations my King and Queen" An old woman congratulated. The old lady placed the baby on her arms and tear drops started to fall from her eyes and floated to the sea water. The man came towards her and hugged her and the baby.

"Do you really have to go?" The man asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it" She smiled and left.

"I'm back" She greeted

"Welcome back, that was faster that I thought" the man said again.

"Told you" she grinned.

"This is for Mikan" as she handed her husband a shell like music box.

"A Shell?

"Nope, it looks like one but it's a Music Box"

Her dream was cut off when another image appear again. An image of a short raven haired girl.

"Mikan" The group gazed back towards Hotaru.

"Yes?" She asked, confused and puzzled. She placed her hand to her head that started to get hurt and painful.

"Her name is Mikan" The woman opened her eyes to the raven haired girl and stared at her again, trying to keep her eyes open. She felt someone holding her, but the pain did not vanish.

"Does the name 'Mikan' Ring a bell to you" The girl asked again as she closed her eyes.

A baby's cry was the last thing she heard, before she woke up to reality.

"MIIKKAANNN"

A Twenty-eight year old woman suddenly sat up from her bed. Her forehead was sweating and her breathing was uneven. She tried to remember what happened yesterday and the name rang on her mind 'Mikan'. That name, she was sure that she knows that name. But she does not remember where she have heard that name.

"Her name is Mikan" said the young raven haired girl that she met yesterday from her shop.

She was busy thinking about that name and the young auburn haired girl that looks familiar to her. That she didn't notice another presence beside her.

"Here you go Yuka" a black shoulder length hair woman offered her a glass of water. Yuka took the glass and drank from it.

"Thank you Kaoru"

"No worries, but." she paused as she checked her friend from any injuries. "What happened to you? Shiki suddenly called me, saying you collapsed." I left my work to my husband and hurried here.

"Sorry, I was at work and to suddenly collapsed. I failed you as your Manager"

"I don't care about that, just tell me what happened." she integrate.

Yuka stayed silent for a while, thinking on how she should explain the situation yesterday. He stirred her gaze back to kaoru and saw her waiting for response. She gathered up her breath and sighed, knowing this conversation will not end unless, she tell her.

"I met a girl named 'Mikan'"

"..." Kaoru remained silent waiting for her to continue.

"I saw her face and I know that I haven't meet her, but I got a feeling that I know that girl" She paused and tried to calm her self down.

"and I remembered something, after I saw her"

"Really? What is it?" Kaoru smiled as she interrogated her friend more about her memories.

"I dreamed that I married someone, and I had a Child. A baby girl, and her name was 'Mikan' and then after that it change to another scene from yesterday's happening"

"That's good news, Yuka" She smiled cheerfully, knowing full well. That Yuka lost her memories sixteen years ago. "Finally after sixteen years, your memory has been triggered. Hopefully, you can remember some parts of your past." She sighed. She gazed happily towards her friend, when an idea came to her mind.

"You said, you meet a girl. She could possibly your daughter. What was her name again?"

"Mikan"

After hearing the name, Kaoru started to mantra the name. For some reason, she was sure she had heard that name before. She was busy thinking, when an image of a five year old Natsume came to her view.

Flashback

"Mommy, Mommy" Shouted cheerily by a small raven haired boy. A pregnant woman shifted her gaze from her book and look at her son.

"What is it Natsume?" The boy smiled widely, upon getting his Mother's Attention.

"I meet a girl, inside the forest"

"You went to the forest? Alone?"

Natsume innocently nodded his head, she was mad at her son for going to the forest alone and shocked. But sighed, as she gazed towards her sons' innocent face.

"What is her name?" She asked, as she ruffled her little boy's hair from the leaves on his hair.

"Mikan"

"A pretty girl?"

The boy nodded his head again and spoke "She gave me this, said that this will be a sign of our friendship" he blurted innocently as he held the necklace in front of his Mother .

"That's beautiful Natsume, can mommy meet your friend too?" she asked, earning a big nod from her son. But before she can met her. The next day, her tummy started to hurt and was rushed to the hospital.

End of Flashback

Kaoru shouted upon remembering her memories with her son near the forest. Yuka gasped from her sudden outburst and was shocked with her expression.

"Wait for a bit, Yuka. I think I need to call my son." She winked as she went outside the room with her phone on her hands.

"Mikan? Are you awake?" Her worried aunt knocked on the door for the third time. But no response, she shifted her gaze to her son.

"Mikan, it's me. Seiichi. Would you like to go to the sea?" He asked, hoping she will agree, but no response was given from her.

Ryouji, who has a day off from work, decided to butt in. He opened the door with the key and went inside. What they found was not what they expected. Mikan lying on her bed, sleeping and snoring. The three sighed.

"Too much from worrying and all we found that she was sleeping soundly" The first son sighed.

"As expected from my big brother's daughter." The woman cheered, knowing that she will be fine.

Mikan woke up from the noise and sat up from her bed. She was greeted by her cousin and the couples' greeting. Mikan greeted them back smiling, but later she started to sob. Remembering what happened yesterday.

Upon arriving home, Mikan was accompanied by Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. The Sakura Family started bringing her to her bed and asked her friends from what happened.

"She doesn't know, who I am" Mikan sobbed silently, feeling the pain again on her chest.

"It's okay Mikan, why don't we go to the sea. I know that you missed it" Her uncle Ryouji offered, grinning. Mikan remained silent and shook her head left to right.

"Thank you,Uncle. But I'm fine. I don't feel like swimming for a while, but I want to go out for a walk"

"Well, if you ever feel like it. Just tell me. Okay?" he offered and left the room, his wife and son following him after they left Mikan with encouraging words.

Mikan stood up from her bed and changed her clothes. Before she went down she took the music box, and placed it inside a bag. After she eat a slice of bread, she went out of the house and started to walk.

As she walk outside, she made a stop over at the park. She sat at one of the benches and started to think about her fathers' words. Mikan was happy, when her Mother was finally found. Her friends encourage her to meet her after sixteen years, but everything felt pain after her mother talked to her.

"May I know your name?" The words repeated on her mind with her mother's voice. She stared at the bag she was carrying, and placed her hand above it.

A loud cry was heard from a child, that broke her thoughts. She looked for the source of the cry and found a little girl, looking for her Mother. She was about to stand up from her seat to comfort the child, when the child run after seeing her mother that came out from the bathroom. Later her husband came, apologizing to her wife and laugh towards his daughter.

After gazing her eyes at the family, Mikan felt empty. How about me? She asked herself. She stood up and walk away from the park. She walk towards the beach and found it empty, she walk towards a big stone and sat at the top. She took the music box from her bag and turning it on. Second later, she heard 'I love you Mikan' from the shell and the soft tune started.

Hours had passed from her staring towards the beach, when a hand suddenly covered her eyes. She yelp loudly and touched the hand.

"It's okay, you can cry. If you want" she heard those calming words from a soothing voice. She remove the hands from her eyes and turned around. Mikan found Natsume in front of her, his hand clasping hers. Her tears started to drop and cried, Natsume placed his hands around her and allowed her to cry.

Mikan started to calm down and leaned her back to his chest.

"Thank you Natsume, for always being by my side"

"Aren't I always?"

"Yup, that's why. Thank you" she smiled and she placed her lips to his cheeks.

"I think, I should earn a lot more than that" he claimed, smirking.

"Don't push your luck" as she pinched his arm.

The couple remained silent and continued observing the sea.

Minutes later, it was disturbed by a loud ring tone. Natsume, who know who it was and doesn't want to be scolded by it. Picked it up. He stood up from his comfortable seat which made Mikan pout from the loss, and he started walking a few feet away from her.

"Yes Mom?"

"Natsume~~" His mother sang.

"What is it?" He asked, not wanting his time with Mikan to be disturb.

"Now, now. You don't want Mommy to be mad, right?"

Natsume sighed and waited for his Mother to speak.

"Do you still remember, when you were five. When you told me you met a girl inside the forest, who gave you that beautiful necklace?"

"Yeah?"

"What was her name again?"

"Mikan"

The said girl, upon hearing her name from his mouth. Flushed red and decided to not to listen to their conversation any longer.

"Did you finally found her?"

"Yeah"

"Is she with you?"

"Yeah" After answering to all of his Mother's question, he started to feel weird about it.

"Say, yesterday. Did you went to a cafe? That says Mermaid Cafe?" she continued her series of questions.

"Yeah"

After he answered her question, the other line went silent. After a long pause.

"I see, Looks like your crush's mother is with me" she cheered while smiling at the other line.

"and how can you be so sure?" he asked, starting to get irritated with his Mother's singing tone.

"Well, remember the woman that your father and I found sixteen years ago. The one who lost her memories? She just told me that she has a daughter named 'Mikan' and then I remembered that you met a girl who has the same name. So I tried calling you to confirm, and just what I had expected."

"The Mikan that I/you meet is the woman's daughter that you/we found sixteen years ago" They both said in unison. The mother on the other line, smiled.

"Yup, It's fate, isn't it?" she blurted

Her son remained silent after a while and replied back. "We just meet Mikan's mother yesterday. I do remember seeing her pictures from the album, but I didn't know it was her. She doesn't seem to remember me when she saw me at the cafe. Wait, just want to know. You own that cafe?"

"Yup, although I plan to keep it a secret. Well, it can't be helped. You were a baby when we found her, and you were one year old when you last saw her. "

"Is that so? Anyways. Does Father knows?"

"Of course he does, if not. It won't be build" she exclaimed "Then, I need to go, see you soon." she ended the call as she made kissing sound to her phone.

Natsume closed his phone and placed it inside his pocket, he walk towards Mikan and sat beside her.

"Done?"

He nodded.

"How are you feeling?" concerned, he asked.

"To tell you the truth. I Still feel a lot of pain."

They remained silent and continued to stare at the sea.

"I am really grateful to you Natsume. Thank you very much" she shifted her gaze towards him and smiled.

"Seriously, you're starting to freak me out. Are you sick? You've been thanking me a lot."

"Of course not, why can't you just said 'your welcome' rather than calling me a freak. You freak"

"Now, I'm the freak?"

"Yes, you are" She retorted back, brows furrowed together. They stared at each others eyes, not liking to lose. A giggle left Mikan's mouth followed by Natsume and they started to laugh.

"You know, Mikan." Natsume begun

"Yeah?"

"About the woman that we met, I mean your mother"

"Yeah?"

"I think, I also had meet her before" he confessed. Mikan widen her eyes towards Natsume.

"Where?" she asked.

"Sixteen years ago. My parents found a woman walking beside the sea, and suddenly collapsed. They helped her and brought her to a hospital. They found out that she lost her memories, except for her name."

Mikan continued to listen to his story about the woman and stayed quite.

"They felt pitiful for the woman, and decided to let her stay with us until she regained her memories. But a year had passed with a visit to the hospital, she didn't remember anything. She decided to leave and take care of her self, My mother got attached to her. So she asked my Father, to give her a job. At least, to help her earn money and eat food. After many years passed, she become a Manager"

"and then?" She asked as she noticed that he didn't continue.

"That woman that they found, was your Mother. Mikan" He informed.

"You mean, you know my Mother?"

"Well, kind a. But I didn't know it was her..I was three months old, when they found her and a year old after she left." he explained.

"I see, so she didn't want to forget Father and me. She just lost her memories." She muttered to her self, relief on her voice.

"So, how was my Mother? During her stay with your family?" she asked curiously towards him.

"I don't really know, but she feels warm" was his only reply, as he stood up and offered his hand to her. Mikan took his hand and stood up.

"I think, we should get going?" He offered.

Mikan nodded her head and placed the music box inside her bag again.

"I am, kind a bit hungry." The raven haired lad nodded his head and continued on walking, with Mikan following behind him. They made a stop to a convenience store in front of the sea, and bought some snacks and drinks. The couple walk towards the park and head to one of the empty benches. They sat and ate.

The auburn haired lady, was looking around the park. Observing the kids and their parents playing, she also saw some twins with their Dad. One twin, jump in the air. Attempting to hit the floating ball, but it hit his head instead. The other twin went towards his brother, followed by their father. The father carried the injured twin and placed him to one of the empty benches, and the other sat beside his injured brother.

The lass giggled as she observed the family who were laughing towards the talkative child. The twins run towards the swing and sat, and their father started to push them. Later the younger twin, got off and drag his father to his swing to sit and raised his hands. The older man carried the younger child and placed him on his lap, while swinging back and forth.

"What are you looking at?" Her companion asked. Curious to know, why she was giggling on her seat like a mad woman.

Mikan smiled towards her companion. "Aren't those twins cute?"

The raven haired lad shifted his gaze from her, to a father with the twins on the swing area. Seconds later a woman with a basket on her hand, went towards the family. The twins run towards their Mother shouting 'MOMMY'.

"I wish my Mom didn't lose her memories. I wish she went back to the sea and stayed with us" she blurted, tears gathering in her eyes.

"If only, she didn't went out on her own. Someone could bring her back to us and she can take care of me, while I grow up" She started wailing loudly. The family noticed her loud wails, and stared towards the young man. Thinking he made her cry, Natsume felt their stare and sighed. He took a face towel from his pocket and thrown it to her face.

The wailing brunette took the towel from her face and sneeze to it, which made him disgusted. She gave him the towel back, but he refused. Puzzled, she continued crying to it.

"It's not that I hate her, but it hurts when she doesn't know who I am. It is a given but still. But I still want to be with her and meet her and to let my parents be together again."

Natsume remained silent from her sudden outburst, and he placed a hand behind her back "You've been crying a lot" he commented.

Mikan remained silent and started to nod off. The lad noticed her eyes started to close, he scooted closer to her and placed her head on his shoulder.

END

* * *

How was it?

Found any disturbing/annoying misspellings or Grammar Mistakes? Tell me :)

You can leave a review and I will appreciate it greatly. Also fave it, if you like the story.

I am almost done writing all the chapter, just need to finish the last two chapters. By the way, I want to ask some question.

Would you like me to write an EXTRA CHAPTER for this story? You can vote it from my profile, I'll put up a poll for it or you can just leave it in the review box.

Thank you for reading the story, hope you can wait for the next one to be up.

God Bless,

B27


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, Thank you for the wait. Finally made a new chapter. The story now is nearing its end, Hope you will continue reading.

I won't make you wait longer, Please enjoy reading the new chapter.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from GA might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Short Summary

After Finally meeting her Mother, pain was all she felt and was cheered up by Natsume. During their stay beside the sea, an expected revelation was told to her. It turned out, Mikan's mother lost her memories and was taken care of by Hyuuga Kaoru, Natsume's mother. The Hyuuga Family took care of Mikan's mother, for her to regain back to her health and her memories.

* * *

**"Past"**

In a Kingdom inside the Sea, there are mermaids and other sea creature living. A king and Queen ruled the country, to maintain their country safe and in good nature. The King and Queen has two sons, but one married a human. They were depressed but happy for their son's happiness, and they need not to be worried because they still have one child to succeed their throne. But a sudden tragedy took place, which cost the king's and Queens's life. Leaving their Second son to rule the kingdom. The prince's name goes by the name Izumi Yukihira.

"Your Majesty, your majesty. Where are you? We have a very important meeting today with the neighboring country" A tiny crab shouted, looking for their dear king.

"The king is at the child's quarters" Reply came from a passing dolphin, who was busy swimming with boxes being pulled.

"What? And I just informed him yesterday about the meeting"

A scar face dolphin passed them, when his attention was called by the small crab.

o0o0o

"Izumi, Izumi. This way, sshhh" a small merman whispered to their childish king.

The boy and the king was hiding behind a big rock, crouching down. Hiding from a mermaid, who was looking inside the quarters. The small merman laugh, when the little mermaid passed by. The king placed his hand over their mouths, to avoid being found.

The little mermaid heard some stifling giggles, and went back towards the rock.

"FOUND YOU" she exclaimed as she pointed to the hiding males.

They continued playing for a while, but got disturb when a scar faced dolphin excused himself to get inside. He receive the king's attention and informed him about the meeting. Disappointment, but the king has to go now. They left the children quarters and head to the meeting room.

"My apologize for the wait, the King has arrive" The scar faced dolphin informed.

The king went inside and the meeting begun. The meeting took an hour longer and each have reached it's agreement. They agreed that the king's kingdom will take care of the princess from another kingdom, and in turn. The other kingdom will make an alliance with their kingdom.

It is once said that the mermaid kingdom had a dispute with the revolters and made another kingdom of their own. But what happened from the past, will remain past. New mermaids and sea creatures now rule the revolters kingdom, so a truce is what they always wanted.

Days had passed and now the princess will be arriving. An hour later, a sea horse came with a shell like carriage in tow. The sea horse made a stop in front of the castle and opened the door.

The king walked closer to welcome the princess in their kingdom. The princess went down with her straight silky brown hair the reaches to her waist being braided and placed on her shoulder. Her brown tail was sparkling with pearls near her fins. The king offered his hand to her. The princess stared back towards him for a minute and slapped his hand.

The princess's attendant was shocked from her sudden actions and started to apologized to their king. The king remained silent and dumb founded. Seconds later he started to stifle his laughter, and that is also how they first met.

"My apologies, my King. I didn't expect for our princess to act like that"

"It's okay, need not to worry. A slap from my hand wont make me injured. But princess, you will be staying here for a while, so I hope. We will get along" The king smiled and turned his attention to their attendant.

"Mike, if you won't mind. Please do, show Princess Yuka to her quarters and show her around the castle if she obliged" The king directed to the scar faced dolphin. Mike nodded from his King's request and averted his attention to the princess and her attendant.

"This way please" he said as he bowed his head and showed the way. The princess started to walk behind the dolphin, followed by her porpoise attendant.

The king gazed at their retreating form "What a bratty little mermaid we have" he blurted towards his right hand man.

"Indeed, but an agreement is an agreement and we don't want to make another disputes with the other country" he warned to their king.

"I have no problem with it. We just need to chill her up a bit. She's all stiff and cold"

"I would like to agree, but I warn you my king. Please avoid doing some unnecessary actions"

"Seriously, your also one stiff guy. Aren't you."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but if I don't act like this. Some crazy idiot will run hammock on our kingdom"

The king sweat dropped from his comment, remembering what happened before. When his right hand man was laid back and was easy to get him to join their fun. It ended with their country being unorganized and unlikely things happened.

"Now, now. No need to be so harsh" he exclaimed as he started to swim away to the opposite direction.

"My king, today we still have some important meetings to attend to. Please do not try to run away from it" His right hand man announced as he called for guards to drag their king inside the meeting room.

o0o0o

"This will be your quarter for your stay here, Princess Yuka." The dolphin announced as he asked the fishes to open the door.

The princess and her attendant went inside the room and sat down on the stone chair.

"Thank you for showing us around the castle." The porpoise said towards the dolphin.

"It's a pleasure. If ever you need something, an attendant will be placed outside your room to attend to your request. I would like to excuse my self, if you won't mind."

"No not at all, It's okay for you to go now. The princess needs her rest from the travel." The porpoise smiled and bid farewell to the dolphin, as he closed the door.

Anna the porpoise turned towards the princess.

"Oh my, Princess Yuka. You need to sleep on the bed rather than the chair"

"No, I'm fine here"

"I see, would you like to have something to eat?" Anna offered.

"No, Thank you for your concern. You can also rest too you know, we're not in that kingdom anymore"

"I would, if you will lie down on your bed and rest." She replied as she swan closer to her and cupped her checks and examined her complexion.

"You really need to sleep, you have big eye bags under your eyes"

The princess sighed and stood up from the chair"If you insist" as she started to swim towards the bed. Anna smiled towards the princess on her success.

"Sleep well, my princess"

"You too" The princess replied as she sleep on her bed.

Morning arrived, and sea creatures already started their day looking for food and swimming around. Laughter, was what our princess heard as she toss and turned on her bed. Irritated, she stood from her bed and swam towards the window. What she found were children playing, trying to catch the other. But the individual that caught her attention was the grown up man playing with the kids. The grown man, known as Izumi Yukihira. The Kingdom's king that she currently residing in.

The kids were playing tag, when the king noticed her presence from the window. He shifted his eyes towards the princess and swam towards the window.

"Would you like to join?" he asked as he offered his hand towards her.

The princess stared at his hand and slowly averted her gaze towards the king"My apologize, But I am not good with physical activities."

"Hmm, But playing a bit will be fun." the king insisted.

"If you insist. But I will just only be on your way"

"Don't think so" The king replied as he grabbed her hand and swam towards the kid.

Minutes later, they continued playing. The princess was bored at it and have no idea on what to do, but later on. She started to enjoy playing with them.

Anna the porpoise, was waking up from her bed. She stood up and swam towards the Princess quarters. She swam towards the bed and was shocked to find the princess was not around. Afraid and worried, she started to swim around the castle looking for the princess.

Kiri, the King's right hand man, saw her swimming and looking for the princess frantically.

"Is there something wrong?" he inquired.

"The princess, the princess is gone" she blurted. Shocked, the merman asked one of the passing guards but receive a negative reply. He gather his thoughts, and calmed down.

"You should not worry more Ms. Anna, I have a place in mind in where Princess Yuka will be" He informed to the frantic porpoise.

"Really? Where?"

"The king might have asked her out for a swim" he blurted.

Kiri started to swim towards the direction, he thought they will be at. Anna followed him, still worried. Minutes later they arrive at the childrens quarter. Upon opening the door, The princess was playing and smiling with kids together with the king.

Kiri cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Good morning king Izumi, May I ask what you are doing here?" Kiri asked, wearing a threatening expression.

"Ohh, Kiri. You're awake, You took long so I decided to play with the kids for a bit while waiting." the king smiled innocently.

"While dragging the princess here?" He added.

"She woke up and looked bored, so I decided to let her join on our games"

"What game?"

"You know, the usual games. Playing tag and running around. You played with us before, So I know that you have an idea what it is." The king cheered. The merman sighed and averted his gaze to the princess.

"My apologize Princess Yuka, our king just trouble you with his childish mind"

"What do you mean childish? Pink curly hair" the king retorted which he earned a glare from his right hand man.

"No, I don't mind. I enjoyed playing with them too" the princess giggled as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Princess, I was looking all over for you" Anna called.

"Anna, good morning. My apologize that I did not inform you or left a message. It will not happen again"

"Need not to apology Princess Yuka, It's good as long as your fine and laughing" The porpoise replied, smiling towards the princess.

"Excuse me, My majesty and Princess Yuka. Breakfast is ready to be served" The dolphin mike, informed.

Breakfast was already finished, when the king decided to show her around his country. The princess took his offer with excitement on her eyes. Since the princess arrive the country yesterday, she was only given a tour around the castle and was still not given a chance to tour the country. So, they had decided to go after lunch.

After having their lunch, Yuka and her attendant were already waiting in the living room. Later, the king arrive and gestured towards them to follow. They went inside a carriage and off they went for their tour.

Minutes later, they have arrived in the central town. Many kinds of fishes, Mermaids and Merman, crabs and sea horses swimming around the town. Buying and selling things or foods.

The king showed them around, telling where the most famous spot is, the delicious foods and introduced her to his good friends. Yuka smiled during their tour, asking lots of question and asking the king to buy her some foods for her to taste it for the first time.

After an hour of their tour, they decided to go back to the castle to rest.

"Thank you very much King, I had fun meeting many kinds of creatures, mermaids and mermans, tasting new foods and seeing new items." The princess smiled, excitement still clear on her voice.

"It's a pleasure princess. But I would be much happy, if you will call me by my name instead of calling me King" The king replied.

"Oh, then king Izumi?"

"Yeah, it's good you call me by my name. But please don't add the king word. Izumi is fine with me" The king replied.

"Okay, Izumi" Upon saying his name from her mouth, she felt her heart thump for a second. She placed her hands on her chest and was surprised and confused on what it was.

"Thank you, then. I'll call you Yuka instead on calling you princess" Izumi smiled towards her while trying to say her name again and again. The princess felt her checks warm when she heard him repeating her name towards her, still smiling.

Minutes later, the carriage went to stop. The door was opened and the king went outside, he turned around towards Yuka and flashed his smile again.

"See you later, during dinner Yuka"

Yuka nodded her head in reply and the king started to swim away with his right hand man in tow.

Anna the porpoise peeked inside the carriage and was surprised to see the princess placing her hands to her heart.

"Is there a problem princess?" Anna asked in concern.

"No, no. Nothing at all, I'm fine" The princess assured.

The princess got outside the carriage and went straight to her room, to rest her heart and cool her face. Anna was shocked from how the princess was swimming but followed her in a hurry.

o0o0o

Yuka sat on one of her stone chairs, sighing and humming some tune. Her heart was already calm after a good nap after they arrived in a hurry to her room. She averted her gaze to her attendant, and saw her busy filing her princess's clothes to the closet.

"Anna, I'll be swimming around inside the castle" she informed.

"Oh, then I will be coming with you"

"No, it's okay. You can continue your work. I promise, I'll stay inside the castle"

"I understand Princess, please be careful"

"Thank you, then I'll be on my way" Yuka replied as she started to swim towards the door. She closed the door and started to swim.

Fishes and other sea creatures would greet her once she passes by. She swam within the hallways, opening and checking their rooms. Went inside the kitchen and had a small chat with the chefs. Yuka started to get bored, she swam towards the Coral garden and was mesmerize by their beauty. She swam above the coral and touched the stone with her hands while moving forward.

Yuka looked around one more time and started to head to her next destination, as she was about to swim away. A familiar face caught her attention. Yuka went closer and found the king sleeping peacefully. The auburn mermaid continued to stare at his sleeping face, she was dazzled by his appearance during their first meeting. She was surprised upon seeing a beautiful merman, that without thinking she slapped his hands. Yuka went closer to his tail and touched it lightly.

"Slippery and warm" She blurted to her self like a whisper.

Unknown to her, the sleeping king woke up from her light touch.

"Thank you for the compliment, Yuka" The king replied smiling towards her.

Yuka was surprised after hearing a reply from the supposed to be sleeping king, she turned around and was greeted by his dazzling smile. Yuka felt her heart started to beat faster and her face started to feel warmer, she nodded her head towards him and swam away as fast as she can. Leaving the king confused and dumb founded.

END

* * *

Thank you for reading. :D

Not a next chapter from the previous one, right? Made a story for Mikan's parents past :D

BTW, please vote it ever you are interested in having this one an extra chapter or not. :) You can vote in my profile or leave a review.

Please review, fave it or follow it

God Bless,

B27


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, My apologize for the wait, I won't last your time with me talking here, so please do, enjoy reading this chapter.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from GA might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Short Summary

Inside the sea kingdom, Izumi Yukihira was forced to take the throne after his parents death. Because of a important agreement from the revolters kingdom. He met the princess of their country and was asked to take care of her for a short while in exchange for peace towards the two kingdom. Yuka Azume, was the name of the princess. On her first meeting with the king. She was already falling in love with him with out her knowing her feelings.

* * *

**"Falling into love"**

Yuka Azume was swimming as fast as her tails can swim, her breath was uneven and her face was red as a tomato.

"Thank you for the compliment, Yuka" The king replied flashing his gorgeous smile towards her and her name being repeated in her mind again and again using his voice. Remembering what happened just now, made her face flushed red and heart beating crazy. When she was sure, she was away from the king. Yuka made a turn and stopped swimming trying to catch her breathing and calm her heart.

"Princess Yuka, there you are. I've been looking for you. Mike instructed me that dinner is ready to be serve, so we should get going soon." Anna, her attendant informed her. Yuka remained silent, and tried to focus on breathing and calming her heart.

"Is there something wrong princess?" She inquired.

"Anna, what should I do. My heart won't calm down and my face is hot." the princess enlighten her behavior to her attendant. Upon hearing her reply, Anna went to inspect any wounds from the princess but found nothing.

"May I know what happened princess?"

"You know, when I went to swim around castle, I met, King in the coral garden, sleeping. Then woke up, then he smile. My heart started pounding, face felt hot. Then I ran away, am I sick?" The auburn mermaid explained frantically. Anna made an amazed expression, unable to believe that the calm and collected princess will act like this after feeling the signs of falling in love.

"Calm down, Princess Yuka. It's okay no need to worry. What you are feeling is not a disease, some might treat it as it is. But I assure you. You are not sick. The feelings you have now are signs of falling in love" The porpoise pointed out.

"Falling in love? You mean I am in love? But with who?"

"Princess, may I ask who were you with when your heart started beating faster and felt your face warm?"

The princess remained silent for a while, embarrassed in saying the king's name. "I was with the king. I was just looking at his tail, when he suddenly said my name. I was embarrassed I swam as fast as I can."

"Indeed, just listening your name from your crush will make you feel flush red." Anna laugh "Now, since it is solve we should get going, Dinner is already ready."

During Dinner, the Princess tried to ignore the king as much as she can. Just staring at his face made her light headed and started to feel her face warm.

The king wanted to ask question on what happened when they were inside the garden, but the attendant was the one who answered.

After Dinner, Yuka hurriedly bid the king goodnight and started to swim towards her quarters. The attendant apologize from the princess behavior and followed her to the quarters. The king averted his gaze towards his attendant and right hand man, but instead he receive a glare from them.

"Did you do something to her? Your majesty?" Kiri the pink haired merman asked, his voice started to rise towards his childhood friend.

"I DID NOT, I was only sleeping when I felt her touching my tail. I only talked to her and she sudden swim away" The king justified.

"I bet it was you who was doing the touching and not the other way around." Mike, the scared faced dolphin joked. Knowing full well that there childish king will not be able to harass a woman, or even he believe that the king will remain single for the rest of his life.

"Hey Mike, Is that how you think of me? I'm hurt, to think you're my best friend since childhood" The king cried crocodile tears.

"Now now my king, everyone to you is your childhood friend." Mike declared as he took the plate from the princess's table.

o0o0o

Since last night, the king has been curious towards the princess behavior. He started to observe her more closely and tried to talk to her, but always fail from his attempt.

Today was now the second month with him observing her reactions and what she will be doing. Bit by bit, he felt like he wants to know more about her. The king tried to have a talk with her when they are eating, but her replies are 'yes' and 'no'. The king talked with the princess attendant, but the attendant only laugh and told him not to worry about her.

Ever since that day when the princess touched his tail, his been thinking a lot about her. Wanting to know her more, how she was doing, is she well, Did she eat or sleep, was she enjoying her new home for now. Were thought that always runs to his mind.

The king was sitting on his throne chair, with his right hand man standing beside him. Informing him about the meeting and who will be coming. A heavy sigh left his lips, which made Kiri noticed the longing expression on the king's face.

"Is there a problem?" he asked as he closed his notes. Knowing the king was not listening to his ramblings.

"Nope, not really. It's just that, Yuka has been ignoring me a lot"

"You really did something to her, didn't you?" The merman accused.

"I DID NOT, of course I won't do that. My people will be disappointed at me if I do that, and I don't want to ruin their expectations from me in continuing my parents ruling."

Kiri, remained dumbfounded for a while. Not believing the kings words. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak "and to think, you were just a selfish, arrogant, childish king. I change my opinion of you. I will always be by your side my king." He sneezed and wiped his tears.

"Is that how you've been thinking about me? Seriously, your so harsh to me."

"Yes yes, I was just joking with you"

"You're joking?!"

"Oh, but what I said about you being childish and selfish are true"

"Hey, who are you working under for? Are you really my right hand man?"

"But you don't need to worry, because I'll be staying by your side as your loyal right hand man. You can act selfish and childish as you want, because I'll be here to threat you for ever" the merman exclaimed proudly.

"Threat you say, Are you really my friend?"

"Back to the first topic, you said Princess Yuka has been ignoring you, right?"

The king nodded his head in reply.

"Your majesty, I would like to ask you some questions"

"Sure, What questions?"

"Have you been following the princess this last two months?"

"Well, yeah"

"That's called stalking"

"I know I am stalking her, but I was just curious about what happened on the garden."

"Have you been thinking a lot about her?"

"Now that you mention it, my mind's full of her and my heart always leap when I saw her."

"It seems you're in love with the Princess, your majesty"

The next day, the king woke up from his slumber. He stood up from his bed and to his main room, he went closer to his chair and sat down. "It seems you're in love with the Princess, your majesty" are the words that kept running to his mind again and again. Izumi sighed again and started to think about the Princess, he thoughts stopped when a sudden realization hit him.

"I am thinking about her again" he whispered to himself and sighed. "I guess I am in love with her."

There was a knock on the door. He replied for the door to be opened. Miki came with calms on his hand.

"You majesty, Good morning. I know it is early, but your attention is needed right now."

The king stood up from his chair and went outside his quarters, followed by kiri. He went inside his office and they started their work. After his work was finish, he saw a glimpse of the princess from his window. He stared at how beautiful she looked talking with the fishes. He averted his gaze to his right hand man and said.

"I decided, I'll ask her to be my lover" the king blurted his plan. Kiri was shock upon hearing his King's plan.

"Are you really sure about that? I mean you know that the Princess is ignoring you, right?"

"Of course, I know. But I can't hold what I am feeling anymore." Kiri remained silent and breathes out, he glanced at his king's eyes.

"If that is what you wish for, but my apologize king. I would like you to not make me help you with your plan"

"What do you mean? Of course, I'll be the one courting her. So I am fine on my own."

The next morning came and indeed the king had ask the princess to be his lover. The Princess knew her feelings to well for the king, but was scared to say yes. After months of courting from the King, the Princess agreed to be his lover. Days, weeks, months and years passed since they started dating.

"When are you planning to marry her?" The question came from his right hand man.

The king paused from his work and averted his gaze to Kiri "Married? I haven't taught about it" he replied.

"It's been 5 years, since the Princess agreed to date you, right?" The scar faced dolphin informed, as he placed the shells to the table.

"I guess, but I don't know if she like the idea. I mean I like the idea, but I don't think Yuka is prepared for it"

Kiri remained silent for a while, thinking "Why don't you try asking?" he advised.

"I would like to agree, it is much a better plan than jumping to conclusions" Mike added.

The king was now thinking on how to ask the princess to marry him.

"I'll think about it later. First, I need to finish this"

o0o0o

"Anna, what do you think about marriage?" The princess asked curiously to her porpoise attendant. The porpoise was halt from her work and spared a glance towards the princess.

"What do you mean princess?"

The auburn haired lady fell silent and turned her attention to the window. "Well, I was wondering how does that make a difference with dating. Since you are already married, I want to know."

Anna went closer to the princess and to her eye level. "Do you want to get married to the king?" she inquired. Yuka felt her checks warm from her question, and averted her gaze. Sooner the staring eyes of the porpoise made her uncomfortable. In defeat, the princess nodded her head.

"I see" Anna beamed her smile to the princess and opened her mouth to speak. "Marriage means, you want to spend the rest of your life with him. You want to tie yourself with the person you love."

"But isn't that the same as dating?"

"Yes, it might sound the same. But marriage has a strong vow. It means you choose that person to be with you until death. While dating the person you love makes you want to have more. To tie that special someone with you, and that is marriage." Anna expounded.

"How can we get married?"

"Well, first. The man needs to propose marriage to her."

"What if I ask first?"

Anna remained silent and went thinking. "I guess that's okay. I mean. I was thinking about that too, taking the first step. But before I could, he beat me to it. He was kind a bit shocked after finding out my plans to him" She smiled, reminiscing about her memories with her husband.

The porpoise released a giggle, which made the princess follow. The mermaid sent a smile to her friend and thanked her for explaining.

"So, are you really sure you want to marry him?"

"Yes, I am. And I'll propose to him tomorrow"

o0o0o

They were on their date when the princess asked him for marriage, leaving the king with eyes wide and stoned from his ground. But before the princess received his reply, the king was asked for his attention.

"My apologize for interrupting. Well then, my king. We should get going" Mike bowed towards the couple, waiting for the king to swim ahead of him.

"Sorry Yuka. I'll talk with you later. It seems a problem has arise from the market that needs to be solve right away." The king smiled guilty towards her and placed a kiss on her check. "I'll make it up to you, I promise"

Yuka stared at the retrieving form of her lover and the attendant, she released a breath that she didn't noticed she was holding.

The king was swimming with his attendant, when he opened his mouth to speak. "She beat me to it."

"Isn't that good? Means you don't have to think of ideas how to propose."

"But still, I was planning to make it grand and special for her" he released a breath.

A week has passed, since Yuka had proposed to him. But the princess was still awaiting for his answer.

"You're making her wait, it might make her feel insecure" His childhood friend announced.

"I know, But."

"The princess seems to have more guts than you" The pink haired merman blurted towards his king.

"Shut up, I am planning something"

"Planning? What?"

"Propose to her."

"Didn't she already beat you with that?"

"I know, just shut up and let me think"

"I understand" Kiri smirked. Making the king pissed.

After three days, the king had already a plan in mind. Although the princess already proposed to him first, he felt like, he should be the one to propose. So here they are on their date and the ring behind him. Before the king could speak, Yuka spoke to him first.

"Izumi, what do you feel about me? I haven't received a reply from you yet and almost two weeks had passed. Are we here to break up?" The princess asked crying, tears floating to the water.

The king was shocked upon hearing her thoughts like that. He moved his head from left to right, "No, of course I love you" he replied back.

"Then why? Why haven't you said yes? You want to refuse my proposal to you?" Her tears started to float more from her eyes.

"NO! That's not it." The king went closer to her and placed his arms around her. "Just calm down and listen to me. Please, Yuka? I do love you, please believe me." The princess started to calm down from his words and placed her arms around him. After minutes, the princess stopped her crying and was now sitting beside the king.

"I know you have been waiting for this Yuka, and I am sorry" The king stood up from his seat and faced her, he showed the ring in front of her and spoke.

"I love you Yuka, Please be my Queen" The king asked her hand in marriage.

The auburn haired mermaid stared towards her lover, her tears started to drop as she leaped towards him.

"...Yes, yes, YES!" She cried, nodding her head and crushing him in a tight hug.

Years later, the couple got married and the Princess now Queen got pregnant with a child. They waited for months till the baby was born.

"It's a Baby Girl, Congratulations my King and Queen" An old woman congratulated. The old lady placed the baby on her arms and tear drops started to fall from her eyes and floated to the sea water. The man came towards her and hugged her and the baby.

After one month since the little princess was born, the mother heard news about a shell that sings song. Wanting to have one for her daughter, she decided to visit that town to get her daughter a gift. The king was reluctant on letting her go, but the queen was stubborn and won't talk to him if he won't allow her. Defeated, he agreed but with the company of his trusty friend, Mike the scar faced dolphin.

"Do you really have to go?" Izumi asked again, hoping she changed her mind.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it" She smiled and left.

Hours later a cry was heard from the little mermaid's mouth, missing her mother's warmth. The father tried to sooth his daughter but failed, ended with her crying loudly as she can. But her cries stop when she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm back" She greeted. The king smiled after hearing her voice and he stood up from where he sat.

"Welcome back, that was faster that I thought" the man said as he moved closer and gave a peck to her lips.

"Told you" she grinned.

"This is for Mikan" as she handed her husband a shell like music box.

"A Shell?

"Nope, it looks like one but it's a Music Box"

The king turned the Shell like music box on and a soft tune travel through air inside the room. After hearing the music, the baby laughed and cooed. After their baby turned Two months, the queen went to the land to visit a close friend. The king was against the idea, but the queen ignored it and assured him that she will be back soon, as she went on her own. Days later, the Queen never came back. Leaving the baby and the King alone.

o0o0o

An auburn haired lady fluttered her eyes open, and found herself staring at her ceiling. The lady stood up from her bed and run towards the kitchen. A black haired lady was sitting on a chair drinking her coffee, when her friend suddenly came running and tugged her shoulders.

"Kaoru, I remembered. I remembered everything." The woman exclaimed.

"You mean, you remember who you are?"

The auburn haired woman nodded her head.

"My name is Yuka Yukihira. I am married and I have one daughter. I have friends back in my home town in the sea. I came her to land to visit a close friend, but I accidentally got caught on a storm and was floated to the shore. As I was walking around, I collapsed and met you"

The black haired woman smiled brightly and hugged her friend.

"That's great news Yuka. Your daughter's name is Mikan, right? The girl you met at the cafe." the black haired woman beamed. "Wait, did she say her homeland was at the sea and that she came here to the land?" The woman thought to herself still smiling but at the same time confused with what she heard.

"Yes, She's mine. She is my daughter. Oh my, I was not with her when she was growing up. Now she is a lady and a beautiful one." Yuka smiled "I need to see her and tell her."

"Okay Yuka, I'll help you with it. Just try to calm down and be ready on meeting your daughter after many years."

o0o0o

It has been a week since Mikan started to feel her heart thump faster when seeing his face, just being close to him made her feel heart thump faster as it was before. Every time she saw him, she would run away as fast as she can. This behavior has been going on since that day at the park. Mikan was confronted by him the next day about it, but before he could ask. She already ran away.

The lad was surprised and at the same time pissed, with her new behavior. But her behavior got worse when she accidentally tripped from her own footing and was saved by him, she ended up on top of the lad and her face got red as cherry. The next day, due to embarrassment. Mikan didn't arrive to school.

Natsume was starting to get pissed and mad at her, he decided to visit her house with a company to lure her out and her reasons.

"Mikan, you have visitor" Her aunt called out from her room.

"Who is it?"

"It's Hotaru"

The door went silent and seconds later, Mikan opened the door slightly. Hotaru went inside her room and sat at her bed.

"What's wrong?" The black haired lass confronted "Natsume has been pissed and mad, since you have been avoiding him".

"I am not"

"Really? Then why?"

"I said I am not avoiding him, it's just."

"Tell me, I won't say a thing to others."

Mikan remained silent and prepared herself to speak, she breath an air and exhaled it from her mouth. "It's just that, my heart is starting to get crazy." Hotaru remained silent for her to speak. "Every time I see him, my heart starts to beat like drum and my face started to warm. Am I sick?"

Hotaru chuckled and laugh, she covered her mouth with her hands, trying to control her laughter. "Yes, your sick" she replied, still giggling. Mikan became horrid from her reply and started to cry.

"No way, Am I dying?" she asked. This made Hotaru laugh even more. Which made the auburn haired lass puzzled.

"Yes, your sick. But you're not dying" she explained. She composed her self to calm down"Mikan, what your feeling is that your are in love with him." her black haired brunette disclosed.

"HUH?! ME? IN LOVE?" she asked shock.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Don't ask me. Ask your self. Since my work here is done, I better get going then."

"Hey wait" But before could Mikan stood from her seat. Hotaru opened the door revealing the reason of her sickness in love.

"Did you hear that?" Hotaru asked to him. Natsume nodded his head in confirmation and thanked her.

"Well, I'll be waiting for your payment soon. Let's go Ruka" The lady ordered to her blond friend. Hotaru closed the door, leaving the two to speak.

"hmm, so that's the reason. You should have told me right away"

"As if I can, Idiot."

"So this will make us lovers then" The man concluded.

"Lovers? What do you mean?"

"I have been courting you and you already fell for me. I already know what you feel and I rebounded it back to you."

Mikan stilled from his words "I guess" she replied. The man beamed her a smile and sat beside her, he move closer to her face and placed a kiss on her lips.

"How was that?" he asked.

Mikan remained stone and placed her hands on her lips. She took the covers from her bed and hid behind it. "Not bad, I think."

"You think." The man smiled and remained by her side.

END

* * *

Thank you for your time, Finally, they are dating at last.

ATTENTION: While writing the final chapter, a sudden realization hit me. From the last chapter I said that the King and Queen had two sons, unfortunately. I completely forgot the presence of another supposed member of their family. Izumi and his older brother were the two sons, and I really did forgot about the OC, who is supposed to play as the younger sister of the Family. Well, let's just say the younger sister was born then. But I just didn't feel like putting her, just like how I didn't put Izumi's brother in the story. hahahahaha My apologize for my Mistake. tsk. and I thought everything was in place. sigh

Found any grammar mistakes, misspellings and wrong used of words?

Your reviews would be welcomed for my eyes and mind to read.

BTW, I already started uploading my new series. Although this one is Fairy Tail with gender bending on it. "**My Lover is a Doll**" Read it too if you are interested and reviews are very much welcomed.

The **poll** will be closed after I finished uploading the final chapter and after that I will give it one more day to finally close it. The result will be posted on my profile. So which is it? Want an EXTRA? or NOT?

Please look forward to it and thank you for your patience in reading this story.

Until next time,

B27


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Finally updated a new chapter, enjoy reading :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from GA might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Short Summary

Falling in love with her childhood friend was something she did not expect to happen, but it did. Good thing, they felt the same thing and was now dating. On the other side. Mikan's mother finally regained her memories and now wants to know her more and be with her.

* * *

**"Happily ever after"**

"Okay Yuka, I'll help you with it. Just try to calm down and be ready on meeting your daughter after many years."

"Finally, I can see Mikan again." Yuka thought to her self, remembering her friends words to her.

Last night as she was sleeping, her memories came to her like a dream. After she woke up, she immediately gave out the news to her friend. Excitement, was something that did not bore Yuka. Laying down her bed, eyes wide open, waiting for morning to come. Waiting for her to meet her daughter again.

Alarm sounds were heard, when the Princess shot up from her bed. Standing up, dressing in a hurry for class. Making her way downstairs and ate her breakfast in a hurry, she bid farewell and exited the house, leaving her cousin to finish his meal.

"Why is Mikan in a Hurry?" His Mother asked curiously to her son.

"I dunno" he yawned in reply, rubbing his eyes from the tears that had came out.

Moving her legs in haste, running as fast as she can. Making a turn to the park, to find her boyfriend waiting at the bench.

"Good Morning, Natsume"

"You're late"

"Sorry, My alarm broke"

"Hn" Natsume replied, standing up from his seat, walking his way heading to their school. Mikan following behind.

"Mikan, I got a call from my Mother"

"What is it?"

"About your Mom" he replied, still walking ahead of her. Mikan fell silent from his words.

"Your Mom said, she remembered everything after meeting you" The brunette perked up from his words, listening carefully. "and that, she wants to meet you as soon as possible" he finished.

Mikan continued walking on silence, beside her lover.

"Would you like to meet her?" He finally asked.

A pregnant pause was between the two. Natsume waiting for her reply but nothing came, he averted his gaze to the auburn haired lass.

Minutes of thinking, she finally had decided "Okay, I want to meet her" she answered to him on a soft voice. Her lover gave a small smirk towards her and clasped her hands with his, making her red as an apple on their way to school.

Arriving at school with their hands clasped together, was a worst experience for Mikan. Rumors started to grow more, and scary glares by her lover's fan girls was bestowed upon her, making her shiver in fear.

"Good Morning Mikan, Natsume" The class representative greeted, making his way out of the room, heading to the teacher's office. Mikan greeted back at him, her hand still being held by her lover. The couple went to their seat, making the smiling boy and Kitsuneme, to notice their clasped hands.

The two immediately went near to the couple, and started teasing the light brown haired lass. Soon Ruka came, and gave a tap on the back on his childhood friend.

"NonoKo, Anna" came the loud call from the Smiling boy, Koko and Kitsuneme. The two girl head their way to the group, greeting them with Morning greetings.

"Mikan and Natsume are finally Dating" Koko called out. The two lass gave out a gasp, and cheered for the two.

"Congrats, Natsume" they cheered.

Hotaru who heard the news, only passed them by and a pat on Natsume's back.

Minutes came, and the teacher arrive, informing students to go sit back on their respective sits. The students obeyed and waited for the class to end.

Hours passed by, and the sound of the bell sung around the campus. Students hurried their way out of their classrooms, to fill their hungry stomach with tasty foods.

The couple was left to have their lunch alone, by their friends teasing mode. Mikan and Natsume was left on top of the roof top having their meal, when suddenly the boy opened his palm in front of her in a manner that he wants something from her. Confused, Mikan raised her eyebrows, wondering why for his behavior. The boy pointed his index finger to her hands with the silly ring on it. Mikan finally got what he meant and she took it off of her finger, handing the toy ring to him.

Natsume took the ring on his hand and placed it inside his pocket.

"What? What do you think are you doing? That's mine." the auburn haired lady shouted to her lover.

Pissed "Shut up" was the only that came out of his mouth. He placed his other hand on his other pocket and took out a little box from it. He took Mikan's hand on his, and placed the little box on her palm, leaving her puzzled.

"What's this?" she asked turning and checking the box.

"Why don't you open it?" he advised.

"Hmm, if you say so" she agreed, putting her other hand on top, opening it. Her eyes started to wide with amazement to find the silver ring that she found at the jewelry shop that they went on their date.

"This is?"

"A ring, obviously." the man retorted.

Mikan raised her eyebrows, but instead gave out a smile towards him. "But why?" she asked curiously.

Natsume remained silent, taking the ugly ring out from his pocket, playing with the ring on his hands, tossing and putting it on his little finger. Mikan remained silent and a memory came to her mind.

"I know it's ugly and funny, but when I get older. I'll give you another one" the boy flashed her a smile. Little Mikan took it and wore it on her finger and smiled back at him. They shook each others hands with a smile on their face and they separate ways.

A loud shout came out from her mouth, remembering their past when they were a child. "I remembered" she shouted, giving him another wide smile. "You really did gave me a new one." Putting the silver ring on her ring finger, where she used to wear the toy ring.

Natsume started to feel heat from his checks "Don't flash your ugly smile, Polka dots" he blurted, pointing his index finger to her exposed underwear.

Red with embarrassment, Mikan closed her legs "Pervert" she mumbled.

The sound of the bell finally chorused around the school building, informing students that lunch break is already finish.

When Mikan came back, murmurs and whispers has been going on around her classroom, her classmates pointing their finger to the ring she now wore. Her friends came towards her and inquired about the ring, being teased by Koko at the process. During the whole class, Mikan had her face red with embarrassment.

School had finally ended for the day, and the couple was now left again by their friends, not wanting to disturb their lovey-dovey time together as a couple. Her cousin who heard the news, smiled and congratulated her lover. Making the auburn haired lady to turn red like a strawberry.

Their friends bid goodbyes to them and left. Leaving the two at the shoe locker to change their indoor shoes with outdoor shoes. When they finally got out from the building, they were greeted by a car and two woman in front.

The short haired woman, hurriedly ran her way to her daughter crushing her in a tight hug with tears on her eyes, leaving Mikan perplexed.

The woman continued to sob on her shoulders and talked "Sorry, I am so sorry Mikan" she apologized to her daughter.

Yuka felt her tears fell on her eyes, when she saw her daughter out of the building, without delay, she move her legs, running towards her daughter. Words of apology was released from her mouth, asking for forgiveness on leaving her daughter alone. Mikan who was left upset after their first meeting, was even more confused, tears falling from her eyes. Prepared to listen more to hear Mother and want to be with her again, she placed her arms around the woman who gave birth to her and sobbed.

"Now, now. Why don't you two stop crying for now and get inside the car" Kaoru, Natsume's Mother called out to them "We're gathering attention here"

The Mother and Daughter immediately stopped crying, laughing from their display of affection. They made their way towards the car and got in.

On their way to a restaurant, their trip was silent. After minutes of driving, they made a stop in front of a family restaurant.

"Mikan, call your aunt that you will be eating with us?" Kaoru asked to the young girl.

Mikan nodded her head in response and wondering why she knew that she was living with her aunt. After she was done making her call, realization came to her. She walked towards her lover, tugging his sleeves. Natsume caught her attention and faced her. "Is she perhaps your Mom?" she asked curiously in a whisper, earning a nod from him.

"I see"

The four made their way towards an empty table and sat. Later, a waitress came and handed them the menu. After their order was taken, they started to chat while waiting for the food.

"Nice meeting you Mikan, My name's Hyuuga Kaoru, Natsume's Mother" the short raven haired woman introduced. "I heard you are already dating him?" she added, earning a blushing auburn haired lady.

Yuka who heard the news, perked up. Averting her gaze towards the said man.

"You" she begun "You're that boy, right? So you finally grow up". Giving out a soft warm smile to the young man.

"Anyway, Yuka, Why don't you start your talk to your daughter?" Her friend offered. Yuka nodded her head in response, averting her eyes back to her daughter.

"Umm, I remembered everything" Her Mother started, "From about you father, How we met, How you came to us, How I was lost and didn't came back."

Mikan focused her ears to her Mother, listening to every words and explanation that she said. Her Mother started talking about her music box and her Father, until she reached the part where she was going to visit her friend, but end up getting caught by a storm, washed ashore and lost her memories.

"Kaoru and her husband found me, when I was lying beside the sea. They helped me back to my health, but my memories never did returned. I stayed with them for a year, but I decided to live on my own. After that Kaoru helped me find a job and I have been living here for sixteen years. Then you came at the cafe, and that was when my memory got triggered. When I was asleep, the memories came to me like a story. That was when I remembered who I am and about us, a secret that must not be known to others." Yuka ended her story.

She gazed at her daughter, waiting for her response. Later a waitress came to their table, to set their food down.

"I see" words that left from her daughter's mouth. "So you didn't left us then. Right?" she asked, earning a nod from her Mother.

"But my selfishness caused you to be alone with your Father"

"It's Okay, Papa told me stories about you, and that he told me to never hate you. Because you did not wish for this to happen."

"So Izumi talked about me? He still has not forgotten me?" she asked in relief, knowing her husband misses her. "That's good, I am so happy" she cried, the weight gone from her shoulders. After Yuka revived her memories, she was afraid her husband might have found someone and forgotten about her. But the words that came from her daughter gave her peace and relief.

The waitress soon left their table and Natsume's Mother asked Mikan a question, "Mikan, There is something I would like to ask you about."

Mikan gave a nod as her response.

"What do you think about living with your Mother? Since you are living with your Aunt's Family." she offered. Natsume perked up from his Mother words, waiting for Mikan to answer.

Natsume wanted her to say 'No', but he does not have the right to say it. Not when his lover finally met her Mother after many years.

Yuka who heard her friends offer to Mikan, waited for her response but receive nothing.

"I would like to ask you to meet them first" Mikan spoke.

There was a pregnant paused between them, when Yuka opened her mouth "Okay, I'll meet them" she agreed.

They continued to chat for a bit, while emptying their plates.

Dinner was done and Kaoru drove them to Mikan's house. After they came, Mikan opened the door wide. To let her visitors inside.

Mizuki came to greet Mikan, but was shock to find the Missing member of their family. The brown haired woman came and placed her hands around her, tears falling

"Yuka, where have you been? Brother was looking all over for you"

"I am sorry Mizuki" were her only words, repaying her embrace with a tight hug.

Mizuki welcomed the others inside her house, offering them a coffee. Fortunately, Mizuki's family were present inside the house and so, Yuka had decided to open the story to them. After the talk ended, Mizuki had finally understood and agreed with Kaoru's offer, though only Mikan can decide for herself.

They went into silence before Mikan opened her mouth to speak "Okay". She replied, making Yuka brighten with happiness. "I'll agree to stay with you, this way I can know more about you."

Since then, Mikan had lived with her Mother the next day after that happened. The first day, was kind a bit awkward between them. But after days had passed, the two gradually started to talk more. On day off from her work and her class, they would spend a day on the sea, playing. Sometimes releasing their necklace to swim at the sea, Mikan was happy to know she had the same tail color as her Mother.

On weekends, Natsume often comes to visit his lover. Bringing cakes and snacks, going out on a date and watching movies. Months had passed, and Mikan had gotten to know more about her Mother. About her wanting to know more how she grow up, how she misses their kingdom and how she misses her Husband.

The two would talk about their past to each other and chat till night and sleepy. Yuka was snoring asleep, leaving Mikan awake. An Idea came onto her mind, and decided to text her lover.

"Hey Natsume, You awake?" Minutes passed and a reply came.

"What is it Polka?"

"Don't call me that, Pervert."

"Then stop Flashing your underwear."

Mikan got pissed but placed it aside, wanting to talk to him for another matter. "Let's put that aside. I made a plan for my Mom"

"What is it?"

"I want her to meet my Dad again."

"And?"

"So I need your help"

"Help? What kind?"

"Well, all you need to do, is bring her out to the sea, but make sure no one will pass that area. How about that?"

"and you?"

"I will go back to the kingdom and bring my Father with me" No reply came after her last text, she waited but half an hour passed nothing came.

Hour later "Sure"

"What took you so long to reply?"

"Really want to know?" Mikan felt her check to heat, but replied back anyway.

"What is it then?"

"..." was all she receive.

"What the hell is this?" she replied, but nothing came again. She waited for an hour but nothing came. Only when the sun was already up in the sky, did she get to read his reply.

"Sorry, I fell asleep"

"IIIIDDDIIIOOOOTTT" she typed on her phone and send it to him.

"Mikan? What are you doing?" Her Mother asked curiously.

"Nothing" she replied laughing towards her phone.

"By the way, Mom. I will be going out meeting with my friends."

"Okay, just be careful" she replied, taking her bag from the couch. "Mikan, I think I will be late coming home. I have a meeting with the owner of the cafe, so have your dinner with Natsume, Okay?" she informed, earning a nod from her daughter, and then she left.

Mikan waited for an half an hour to pass before leaving the house, walking her way out, she found her lover already waiting outside the apartment. They held their hands and went on their plan. They went towards the sea and found a place for them to meet up. Mikan took off her pendant and handed it to her Natsume. She was about to swim, when a sea creature came out from the sea.

"Puu" Mikan shouted in surprise.

"Mikan" The dolphin shouted, swimming his way to the Princess.

"You're here"

"You too, but why is a Human here" he asked, not really surprised.

"Well, I was about to go and meet Father, You?"

"I came to visit" he cheered.

"I see, but how did you know that I am here?"

"Well, a crab saw you and passed the message to others and it reached me"

"I see"

"Anyway Mikan, What do you need to see your Father"

Mikan gave out a smirk to her friend and spoke "Listen and try not to be surprise. But I found my Mom, and we are now living together"

"Huh?! You found the Queen?"

"Yup and since you're here. Can I ask you a favor instead?"

"Sure, go ahead Princess."

"Can you please bring my Father here? Tell him I got sick and I miss him so much, that way he will be here in a hurry" she asked.

The dolphin nodded in agreement and was about to swim away, when the Human caught his attention. Natsume has been staring at the two, wondering how they are talking with each other. Puu went and asked who he was, and only to find out that the human is the human boy he saw sixteen years ago. After he had known everything that he asked, Puu decided to swim on his way.

Mikan got out of water and wore her pendant back, her tail turned onto legs and she started wearing her clothes. After she was done, she dragged Natsume with her to fetch her Mother from work. "Change of plans" she blurted to her lover.

Hour passed, they arrive at the cafe to find that her Mother was not present. Mikan decided to wait, but hours passed her Mother did not arrive.

"Mikan, I think your Mother is still at the office" Luna called to her.

"Eh? Where is it?"

"I think Natsume knows where it is" she replied, Natsume turning his head towards them after hearing his name.

"Why didn't you tell me Natsume?"

"What is?"

"The Office of this cafe's owner"

"Dad's Office? Well, you didn't asked." he blurted, drinking cafe au latte from his mug. Mikan stood up from her seat, tugging his arm to stand up. Defeated, the male stood up and paid for the drink. Not liking to be treated for free by the store.

After paying, Natsume waited for Mikan to close the door. He held out his hand waiting for Mikan to take but was ignored. Pissed, he grabbed her hand and started walking, pulling her behind.

"That Hurts"

"Shut up"

They walked there way to a bus stop and seconds later, a buss filled with passengers arrive. Opening its door, welcoming more passengers to ride. The door closed and off it went. After an Hour long ride, they finally arrive at their destination. Natsume held her hand and continued walking heading to the office, making right turns and left turns.

A building came into view, with the Hyuuga corp as a name on top. Natsume went inside, dragging her by her hand. He continued walking towards the front desk asking for Mikan's Mother. The front staff nodded her head, and dialed the lady's number from the phone.

Minutes passed, and the auburn haired lady came. After minutes of forcing the woman to go with them, she finally agreed. The three went back to the sea, hours passed and they already arrive at their destination. Mikan and the others waited for her Father to come, sooner the water started to rise and a head came out followed by the upper half of his body. Mikan went and hugged her Father, making her clothes wet from the sea water. The woman behind her started to feel her tears fall and the older man wore a shock expression from his face.

Izumi called out her name, and the older woman felt her knees weak. She bared herself to stood up, toddling her way to her husband. The man at the sea spread out his arms, to welcome the toddling woman. They gave each other embrace and never let got for hours, is what the young couple thought.

The king noticed a young presence around them, and saw the human boy. Upon closer look, he noticed that the young boy was the boy his daughter met sixteen years ago. The king averted his gaze back to his daughter, and gave her words, earning a blushing red daughter. The King started to laugh, as his tears started to fall from happiness.

Izumi gave another look to his long lost wife, giving her a full kiss on her lips. The woman was surprised, but nevertheless gave him back a peck.

The husband and wife had a talk, kissing and hugging in each passing time, the young couple felt left by the two. Decided to gave a distance, while waiting for her Mother and Father to finish.

"So, are you happy?" Natsume asked to his lover, earning a nod.

"It is definitely a happily ever after for them"

"Hmm, us?"

"Well, of course" Mikan smiled kissing her lover on his check

FINAL END

* * *

Found any grammar mistakes, misspellings and wrong used of words? Your reviews would be welcomed for my eyes and mind to read. Adding this to your fave of alert, I would be ecstatically happy. :D

Thank you very much for reading this story until the end and for bearing with me for always late on updating. For my views, a total of 9k+ :D thanks a lot. Although I would be happy if you leave more reviews about the story. Also thanks for adding the old version and this revised edition to your favorite and alerts.

Also thanks to the reviewers of this story, I felt really happy reading your reviews, and my special thanks to StarElsie. :)

Once again, my biggest thanks to all.

NOTICE: The poll will be remove on Saturday. So vote now, while you still can :) Results will be posted on my profile and will be remove another day later or it depends. WATCH OUT FOR THE RESULTS!

ATTENTION: I already started making my new series "My Lover is a Doll" a Fairy Tail Fan Fiction with gender bender. Hope you will read and like it. :D

Thank you and God Bless,

B27


	13. Extra

Hi guys, I was planning to upload this on 17th, but anyways here's the extra story as what I promised, Enjoy reading XD

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from GA might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

**"Present"**

Eleven years had passed.

A twenty seven years old woman was sitting from her bed, standing up and raising her arms for her to stretch her body after hours of sleep. Making her way to her window, opening it wide, to welcome the sun rays and the fresh air inside. Smiling her way to the sun, with her eyes close from the brightness. Moving her legs to reach her door. She made her way to her kitchen, preparing their meal for breakfast. Picking up some bread, putting it inside the toaster, taking some bacon and eggs from the kitchen. Cooking them to smell the delicious aroma.

Small pit patter of feet was heard from the stairs, turning her head to be greeted by her young son.

"Good Morning Aki" she greeted from the kitchen, smiling towards her four years old son.

Aki toddle his way to his mother, who was crouching down with her gentle smile. He raised his hands towards her, giving her a hug. "Morning Mommy" he greeted, smelling the delicious smell of food.

"Did Daddy woke you up?"

"Nuuh, Daddy's phone woke me up"

"I see" she smiled ruffling his hair. "Do you want some Milk?" his mother asked, earning her a big nod from him.

"Okay, but first you need to change, okay?" and the toddler gave another nod, "Why don't you wake Daddy up while you're upstairs?" she asked. The small lad, nodded his head, making his way to his parent's room.

The little toddler was raising his hands, trying to reach the door knob and succeeded. Pushing the wooden door to open, and entered inside, walking straight to where his Father was sleeping.

Aki climb up the bed, kicking his way up. Crawling towards his sleeping father and sitting near his head. Without further wait, he crawled towards his Father's head and lied on top of his face, making the older male hard to breath.

The twenty eight year old man was struggling from his sleep, trying to breath air but failed. Placing his hands to his head, to find something was blocking his face. After seconds of touching the back of his son's body, he finally grabbed the toddler's clothes and sat up, trying to catch some air.

"Aki are you trying to kill me?" he scolded by got ignored by his son.

Aki made his way down to his bed, grabbing his father's hands. Natsume stood up, letting his boy pull him towards the closet. Getting the idea what the younger boy meant, he took some clothes from the closet. Kneeling down to his toddler to find him almost out of his clothes. He was about to dress him up, but the younger refused, "Aki will put it on" he said to his father, while taking the shirt from the older man's hands.

Minutes passed and the young boy was finally done. The boy's shirt was worn perfectly without troubles except for his short, where Aki had worn only one side, making him wear his short like a skirt. In the end his Father had to help him wear it correctly.

Natsume let out a sigh and ruffled Aki's hair with a smile. Picking his lad to his arms, making his way downstairs to their kitchen.

"Good Morning" his wife greeted with a smile, while setting the plates at the top of the table. Aki made a jump from his Father's arms and landed on the ground, running his way to his Mother.

"Good job on waking your Dad" the auburn haired woman congratulated. Picking up her son, placing him on his chair.

"Polka, were you the one who taught Aki to do that?"

"Taught What? And don't call me 'Polka'" his wife furrowed her eyebrows from the name she was called.

"Never mind"

Hours had passed and Mikan was finally done washing the dishes, she turned around, to find her husband and son watching Pocoyo from the television. The young woman was about to take her bath, when a sudden ring from the phone halted her steps. Reaching the phone on her way to the stairs, picking it up and positioned it to her ears.

"Good Morning. Is Mikan there?" a Middle age woman called from the phone.

"Yes, This is Mikan"

The older man who was watching the television, stood up from where he sat. Walking his way to where his wife is standing, waiting for the call to end. Minutes later, Mikan bid farewell from the caller and placed the phone back. Noticing her husband from the door, she opened her mouth to speak. "What?"

"Who was that?" Natsume asked his wife.

"It's Aunt Mizuki"

"Did she need anything?"

"Well, she was inviting us for dinner at her house. It's Keiji's birthday today, and I heard he was finally able to come back and meet his family this morning."

"I see" He sighed, making small steps towards his wife, "So are we going?'"

"Of course, I haven't seen Little keiji since I had arrive here"

"Mama?" A small voice below them called their attention. Mikan averted her eyes to her son, asking what's wrong. "Mama and Papa going out?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Mikan felt her checks to warm, thinking her son had asked her if she was going out on a date with Natsume. She kneeled down beside him and patted his head, "Nope, your Grandma invited us to her house tonight."

"Will Aki come too?"

"Of course"

"Can Aki pick clothes?"

"Sure, but let your Papa help , okay?" The little boy nodded his head, and went back to the living room.

Mikan averted her eyes back to her husband, "Please avoid making him wear those dark clothes, got it?" The older man let out a chuckle, making his way back, sitting beside his son.

The dark haired boy was lying on the couch, reading picture books after the show that he wanted to watch ended. Averting his gaze to his Father to find him, engage on his work. His hands was occupied with the keyboard, pressing his fingers on each letter. Curious, the lad stood up and made his way to his Father. Staring at him by his side, walking closer he placed his hands on his lap.

"Papa? What you doing?" the lad asked curiously.

"Aki not now, Papa is busy" The man replied, sticking his eyes on the screen.

Aki was not satisfied with his answer and made his way next to the empty chair. Climbing his way on the top and on to the table, staring at the screen intensely.

"Aki, Papa is Busy, get down and watch TV" Natsume scolded to his son, picking him up from the table and placing him back to the couch while turning on the television. The child was left by his dad, pouting, making his checks blow.

Standing up from where he sat. He made his way back to his Father. The lad sat beside his Father, observing his every action. Bored, he decided to pick the picture book that was left forgotten at the couch. Aki sat back beside his dad and opened his book. Opening another page and found it uncolored. The lad showed a smile and went back to the couch, picking up the crayons under the coffee table. Making his way back to his chair, climbing up he stood up and spread the crayons on top of the table. The lad started coloring the picture that was left for children to fill, taking the red color, he started coloring the pants of the mouse.

The older man finally finished his work and sent it to his company. Sparing a glance at his child to find him busy coloring the tongue of the mouse with the color Black.

"Aki that one is for the Body, not the tongue"

"But Aki thought Micky mouse is Black"

"Well, he is black, but not the tongue"

"Why?"

"Because tongues are not black" The lad finally realized his mistake, and halted his work. Trying to take the black off but failed, his tears started to gather thinking he failed his work. Disappointment and angry, he turned his teary eyes to his Father.

"PAPA REMOVE BLACK" he ordered, thinking his Dad can do anything.

"Aki, That's impossible"

After hearing his words, the child started to wail. Natsume felt his sweat starting to drop. In defeat, he took the picture book to find another uncolored picture, but everything was already done.

"PAPA, GIVE AKI PICTURE BOOK" the lad cried, holding his father's shirt.

The older man let out a sigh and averted his eyes back to his laptop, he search a black and white picture and printed it from his printer. Standing up and made his way to his printer beside their computer. He took the paper from the side and gave it to his son. Who immediately stopped his tears and started coloring.

"Aki, How old are you?"

The boy glanced towards his Father and showed him his Three fingers. "Aki is Four"

The man let out a chuckle and tapped his son's head, "You do know that big boys should not cry, right?"

"But Aki is not a Big boy. Aki is only Four" His son replied back, starting on coloring the paper.

The father let out a sigh and took a hand towel from the couch, he made his way back to Aki, wiping the snot and tears from his face.

"But Aki is a boy, right?"

"Yup, Aki is a boy"

"and Boys should not cry, right?" his father asked, hoping his son will be able to control his tears.

"Nuuh, Mama said it is Okay if Aki will cry, because Aki is still a baby"

"I see" Natsume felt his defeat from their talk, he went to the kitchen to give himself a glass of water.

Minutes passed and the newly dressed woman came out from their room, she made her way to the living and found her husband entertaining his child.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Mama, Aki colored this."

Mikan took the paper from his hands, "It's Pretty Aki." the boy smiled and cheered. She spared a glance to her husband "Natsume, will you take a bath with Aki? I am planning to have lunch outside instead, so we can buy gifts for Keiji".

The man nodded his head in response and picked up his son, making his way to the bathroom. The brunette was left in the living with their mess spread at the table. "Those boys sure can make a mess" she thought to her self, while picking up the papers and crayons.

After she was done, she made her way to the living room, arranging the magazines back to where they are placed. Her phone started to ring as she was about to turn on the television. Pinking up her phone from the table to find a mail from her blond haired friend, "Mikan, your aunt already called you, right? We will be going too. Of course Liam will come with us - Ruka"

Mikan showed a smile from the text and replied back.

She went up back to her bedroom to find her husband and son, picking some clothes. Natsume was already fully clothed, except for her raven haired son, who remained butt naked after their shower.

"Aki? Your still not dressed yet? It's almost time for us to go"

"But Aki cant find Aki's hood"

"Oh, you mean that blue hood, that your Father gave you?" she asked, earning a nod from her son.

"If I remember, Natsume, didn't you put it inside the big cabinet?"

"I did, but I can't find it" her husband replied.

"I see, but Aki since Papa can't find it. Let's look for it later and wear something else instead?"

"NNOO!" her son shouted, stomping his foot to the ground.

"Aki don't be selfish" The older man scolded. But the boy crouched down and pouted. Mikan let out a sigh and went to look for the hooded shirt. After minutes of looking, the hood was found inside the cabinet for socks.

"Found it, but why is it here?" she asked curiously.

"I bet you placed it there by mistake."

The lad after hearing his hood was found, immediately stood up and grab the shirt. Putting it on his head, pulling it down and shooting his arms on the hole. "Papa, Pants" Aki called to his father.

The man stood up and took some white underpants. "Wear this first" he instructed. The lad took the underpants and wore it, grabbing his black shorts from his dad and wore it. "Socks" he called out to his dad like a doctor would. The man grabbed the black socks and told his son to sit. The little boy complied, placing his foot on his Father's lap.

"DONE" he shouted cheering in the process, "MAMA let's go".

Mikan smiled and followed her son, who went straight out the bedroom and straight to the front door.

"Finally,your son is so picky on his clothes "

"FYI, he is also your son" she told her husband back, smiling towards him, "Come on. Let's go"

Natsume followed his wife to the front, not forgetting to pick up his phone. Putting it inside his pocket before he wore his shoes.

"By the way, Ruka told me that they will also be coming to the party"

Aki perked up from his Mother's words and made his way in front of her, "Will Liam come to?"

The auburn lady nodded her head in response, beaming a smile to her son. The lad cheered from her response and made his way out the house, soon his parents followed after they had locked their gate.

Making their way to a bus stop, waiting for a bus to come. Minutes passed after waiting, the bus finally came. They went inside and sat at the back seat. The family indulge themselves in a short conversation on what they should buy for a gift and where they will eat. After an hour had passed, they finally arrive at their destination. They decided to buy gifts first, but a grumbling sound from a small tummy, change their plans.

They went inside a restaurant and ordered for their meal. Luckily, a coloring paper was left for toddlers to entertain themselves, leaving his parents to talk. After minutes of waiting, their food finally arrive being place in front of them by the waitress.

The family started to fill their stomachs, loud murmurs of other guests and laughter's filled the restaurant, satisfied with their food and service that they had receive. After their lunch ended, the older male called out for their bill, placing the total amount sum inside the bill jacket.

Natsume gave the bill jacket back to the waitress. Minutes after paying, their change came. Putting the change amount on his pocket, leaving some tips for the waitress. He averted his gaze to his wife and found her wiping their son's face. After she was done, they stood up from their seat and went towards their next destination.

Shops are lining up on each side, they made a stop inside a toy store and found some stuff toys. Mikan and her child choose one, but the older man refused their choice of gifts. Making his way out, leaving his family pouting. Their next stop was a book store, but Mikan doesn't know what will interest her cousin. Making their way to another shop, inside a music shop.

"We might find something here. Keiji told me before, he wants to learn how to play guitar."

"Then we'll just buy that" her husband concluded, stepping himself inside and straight to where guitars are placed.

"Mikan, is he a right handed or left handed?"

"Right handed"

Natsume called out to one of the staffs while walking and checking the guitars. A certain guitar took his attention and decided to buy it. He showed the guitar to his wife and earned her approval of his choice. He picked up the guitar and paid for it at the cashier.

The young raven haired lad was staring at the piano curiously. A staff walk towards him and greeted him with a smile, "Would you like to try?" the staff asked, Aki nodded his head and was then placed at the chair. After pressing one key it made him want to play more. Mikan saw her child play, she made her way towards him and watch him play with the keys.

Natsume was at the cash register, waiting for his change and the guitar. Minutes passed after the guitar was placed inside a case, he took his change and draped his fingers around the handle of the case. "Let's go" he called to his wife.

They made their way back to a buss stop, after they had bought Aki some snacks. Who insisted on buying some before going to his Mother's Aunt's house. Waiting for their buss to arrive, the minutes passed and it finally came, opening its door to welcome passengers inside.

Aki went to sat by the window area, his Mother seating beside him followed by his Father.

After their two hours of travel, the family had family arrive at the town, where she met her husband again. They made their way straight to her Aunt's house on foot, as it was a small town. Passing by at the cafe, where her cousin Seiichi and his friends brought her. The jewelry shop where her husband bought her the ring the she now wore, the aquarium and lastly the fast food chain.

They passed by their old school, when they were still in high school, bidding farewell to their friends and in hopes to meet them soon. Speaking of her friends, Sumire and Koko got together after college and now they are engage and soon to be married. Nonoko and Anna, stayed together when they started their college days, but after years. They both married their lovers, and now having a child of their own. It was a surprise for them to hear that Anna and the cutie blond haired class representative got together and now has a child on their own. Ruka and Hotaru finally got married a year after Mikan married her husband, and now they have a 3 year old son and another coming on the way.

They passed by the sea, where her Mother finally meet his Father again. Now her Mother decided to go back and stayed with her husband, and after a year of Yuka's stay with her husband. Mikan was shocked to find, she will be a big sister soon. She got to see him for a bit when she visited her kingdom after her Mother gave birth. Now the young merman is now in his eleven years of age and hoping to see what land looks like when he turned sixteen.

After minutes passed, they finally arrived at their destination.

A black haired lad came flying outside, giving a tight hug to her cousin. "Mikan, I miss you" the young lad cried. Noticing the presence of others, the lad crouched down and greeted the little boy. A glare was what he thought he felt after raising his head to find an older man staring at him.

Keiji stood up from his position and greeted the man in front, "You must be Natsume, My name is Keiji, Mikan's cousin" the young lad greeted, handing him his palm for a hand shake. Natsume stared at his hand and took it, shaking it softly.

The auburn lady smiled towards her cousin and greeted him back, she averted her eyes to her husband and found him staring at the young lad. She kicked her elbow to the older man and that's the time he finally spoke, "Natsume Hyuuga" he introduced.

Mikan let out a sigh and placed her hands on her son's shoulders, "and this is Akira, Hyuuga Akira. But Aki is fine, right Aki?" The little boy nodded his head in reply, his eyes not leaving the lad in front of him.

A sudden call from inside the house welcomed them inside, offering drinks while waiting for the food to be plated.

Hour passed and a blond haired male and a raven haired woman arrive together with their blond haired child.

"LIAM" Aki shouted to his friend, giving him an hug and immediately started to play.

Mikan followed her son's foot steps and made her way to the pregnant woman, giving her a hug but was deflected as she made a side step hiding behind her husbands' body.

"Mikan you do know, that you should not push your body into a crushing hug to a pregnant woman" Hotaru scolded.

"Sorry" The auburn haired lass apologized.

Hours passed and the meal finally started. Filling their stomach with their food while indulging themselves with conversations.

"Mikan, have you seen my kids?" her cousin Seiichi asked.

"I thought they are around here somewhere" as she finished her sentence, three kids came running around them. Playing with the toys they brought with them and holding chicken fried legs on their other hand, while making a mess around. Her cousin made haste and followed the running toddlers, trying to catch the screaming balls of energy, leaving his wife talking with his Mother.

Mikan turned her head from left to right, looking for her husband. As she was about to move her feet, A black haired man came to her view. She made a step towards him and greeted him. To find it was her uncle instead of her husband. The two started a short conversation, before Natsume came and took her from her uncle. The older man smiled and allowed the two to do so.

Natsume dragged his wife to the balcony, giving her a kiss on her lips.

"How was it?"

"Do you need to ask?" the lass replied, kissing him back on his lips

"Not that, but it's okay"

"What do you mean?"

"Your visit to your doctor."

"Oh that, well" she smiled and mover her mouth closer to his ears. The raven haired man showed a wide toothy smile from his face as she shouted a 'yes', making the others avert their attention to him. Later, their little prince came and asked. His mother kneeled down and whispered on his ears. After hearing her words, he jump and started telling the others that he will be a big brother soon.

STORY OFFICIALLY ENDED

* * *

Found any grammar mistakes, misspellings and wrong used of words? Your reviews would be welcomed for my eyes and mind to read. Adding this to your fave of alert, I would be ecstatically happy.

I had already started my new series, which I will be using Fairy Tail characters. You can find it on my profile, and hope you will leave reviews or you can fave or follow it.

Thanks again for everything and God Bless,

B27


End file.
